One Year Later: The 101st Hunger Games
by Sarahm011
Summary: It's been a year since the infamous Quarter Quell, where 94 tributes lost their lives. But now it's time to prepare. It's a new year, and a new set of Games. 24 new tributes will face the challenges of the Capitol and the Arena. Who will survive? (Sequel to "The Fourth Quarter Quell")
1. The Beginning

**Elle Lester, Quarter Quell Victor**

"What's wrong?" asked Paxton, placing his hand on her shoulder. They were on the train back to District Two, the end of their Victory Tour. Renaldo, their chaperone, walked into the room, pretending to rub soot off of his bright orange jacket.

"Two kids in that crowd, in every crowd we saw. They're going to the arena, and they're going to die. I just don't like the idea of that, I guess." Elle wiped the water from her face. There really was no point in crying over this. It was inevitable. It was the Hunger Games.

* * *

**It's the start of a new year, and a new Hunger Games. This is a sequel to my other story, "The Fourth Quarter Quell", so if you want to be chronologically correct, read that one first.**

**Here are your tributes.**

* * *

**District One**

Male: Platinum Tylon, Age 18

Female: Bliss Satine, Age 16

**District Two**

Male: Colin Carlton, Age 18**  
**

Female: Quinna Moriarty, Age 18

**District Three**

Male: Luca Marsten, Age 17

Female: Danielle Humphreys, Age 15

**District Four**

Male: Logan Irvene, Age 17

Female: Ariadne Bishop, Age 16

**District Five**

Male: Ian Fray, Age 14

Female: Kyleigh Peters, Age 14

**District Six**

Male: Sol Ignotis, Age 18

Female: Elpie Chett, Age 14

**District Seven**

Male: Quentin Beta, Age 16

Female: Olivia Barton, Age 18

**District Eight**

Male: Tobias Bailey, Age 18

Female: Juliana Wolf, Age 16

**District Nine**

Male: Mikal Nain, Age 16

Female: Astrid Pontas, Age 17

**District Ten**

Male: Match Lars, Age 18

Female: Ellia King, Age 15

**District Eleven**

Male: Jet Hope, Age 17

Female: Joetta McKay, Age 17

**District Twelve**

Male: Benjamin Dixon, Age 16

Female: Yola Avery, Age 14


	2. The Reaping: District One

**Platinum Tylon, D1**

Platinum grabbed his gear and made his way out of the academy. The trainers had been working him extra hard for the past couple of weeks, now that he'd been chosen to represent his district. Also, it was probably because his father had paid them off. Sometimes it paid being the Mayor's son. His muscles might ache now, but it would pay off once he was a Victor. One's glory had been stolen last year, when District Two had won, but Platinum was here to reclaim that honor.

"Hey! You gonna wait up for me, Plat?" called Star, running to catch up with Platinum. She jokingly slung her own bag of gear over his shoulder.

"Really? That's really necessary, Star?" laughed Platinum.

"No, not really. I just didn't want to carry it, and since you're such a gentleman and whatnot…" She laughed. "But either way. You'll need to stop carrying that stuff for when the Peacekeepers get here tomorrow. They'll get suspicious."

"Don't worry. I'll leave my gear at home and use the stuff they provide for training. But just this once. When I get back, you'll have to deal with _me_ as your trainer. I'm going to make sure you're ready for the Games next year."

"Best friends with one of the trainers? Hmm, will that earn me a vote for one of the slots?" She asked, smiling.

"You're already the best girl here. I don't know how Bliss managed to beat you out. Either way, you won't need any nepotism from me. All the trainers will vote for you."

"They had better. Next year is my last chance, and I already missed the Quell."

Platinum looked at her. "I'm kinda glad you did, Star. We didn't fare so well in the Quell. Why do you think they've been working Bliss and I to the bone. They want to ensure that we're the strongest ones there."

"And you will be. No doubt in my mind. Just make sure that's it's you that comes home. No offense to Bliss, but I hardly know the girl, an you're my best friend." Platinum saw that they were almost to her house, just outside of the Village. He hated saying goodbye to her this soon each day. When they got to her door, Star offered to take his gear and stow it away for a little bit, while the Peacekeepers swarmed the district for the Reaping. He handed her his gear, which she quickly passed off to her brother, standing in the doorway waiting for her. Platinum waved goodbye to the girl and started his walk back to the center of One. Sometimes he wished the Mayor's house was just less of a walk from the Academy, since at the end of every session his legs felt as if they were going to fall off.

When he got home, he was glad to see a warm bath waiting for him. He stripped down and climbed in to soak. The water was a bit too hot, but it felt good on his aching muscles.

After spending far too much time submerged in the now room temperature water, Platinum retired to his room for the night. His father had a special reaping outfit prepared, knowing that his son was going to become a Victor soon. Now he just had to wait out the next twelve hours until morning.

**Bliss Lumenis, D1**

"Flick! C'mon. Can't be late for the Reaping!" called Bliss from the doorway. She couldn't help but feel a little anxious today. She'd been working her ass off for the past year, and her hard work had paid off. The trainers had chosen her to volunteer this year for the games. Flicker came out of his room off to the side, his mother walking after him, trying to fix his collar. He'd never been one to appreciate the nice clothes they got to wear on Reaping day. Her cousin would much rather wear his training clothes all the time. Plus, he wasn't happy about losing his last chance to compete to the Mayor's son.

Honestly, Bliss was glad that Flicker wasn't going to the arena this year. Only one Victor could come from these games. Last year's double victor rule was an anomaly that seemed to only have gone into affect because it was a Quell. Bliss didn't want to lose _another_ cousin to the games.

She thought of Shine, her cousin who'd competed last year, and how she'd died so early on, and not even at the hands of another tribute, which was the honorable way for a Career to go. Flicker had been a wreck after losing his older sister, and he'd wanted to finish what she started. A Lumenis family Victory. Lucky for him, Bliss would now be able to do that.

At the town square, Bliss could feel the excitement in her stomach. She felt a little jittery, which always happened when she was anxious, but she quickly composed herself as she checked in. She left Flicker at the aisle and took her place among the other sixteen year olds. Most of them had that same nervous expression on their face. Despite the fact that One had always been able to provide enough Careers, some people still looked completely terrified on this day. Terrified of _what_? They were all fine. Bliss looked around, easily able to pick out the others that she had trained with at the Academy. They either held themselves high, knowing they could handle the games, or stood there, shoulders slumped, knowing it wasn't their turn to volunteer. She caught sight of the Mayor's son, Platinum, standing near the front with the oldest group of boys. It wasn't fair, how he had received extra training sessions just because of who his father was. Bliss wasn't a huge fan of his.

"Welcome, everyone!" announced Moria, as she strode out onto the stage. Bliss looked up, following her path to the microphone stationed at the center Podium. She saw the Mayor and One's past victors file onto the stage as well, taking their seats at the back. Bliss recognized Kari, the most recent Victor. They'd been at the Academy together, for a short while, before she'd been chosen to compete. Her brother, Cassio, had survived the longest from One last year before being killed by a monstrous boy from Two. Kari still looked sad.

Moria introduced the Mayor, who quickly gave the annual reading of the Treaty of Treason. At the point, Bliss felt she could recite it in her sleep. The Mayor then offered the microphone back to Moria.

"Let's begin with the ladies, shall we?" She said in her silly accent. Moria walked over to the giant glass ball to her right, and dug deep for a slip of paper. She unfolded it as she walked. "Our first tribute for the 101st Hunger Games, representing District One for the girls, is….". Bliss held her breath. "Lea Pince!"

"I volunteer!" Shouted Bliss. She pushed her way from her section. She shouldered the girl she took to be Lea, who'd been standing in the aisle, back into her section at the front of the crowd. Moria offered a hand to her, and she accepted it as she took the stage.

"A volunteer! How wonderful. What is your name, dearie?" asked the crazy Capitol woman.

"My name is Bliss Lumenis." Bliss heard the muffled claps throughout the crowd. They came tom those who appreciated the Academy and what it did for the Citzens of One. Moria ushered her to stand to the side while she Reaped the next tribute. Bliss' eyes found Platinum, who was watching her, also. She knew how the Reaping would play out from her.

Moria came back with the name of the tribute boy, the one that Platinum was going to volunteer for. She opened the paper, and held for what seemed to be dramatic effect.

"Our male tribute, representing District One is..oh my. Flicker Lumenis!" Bliss whipped around to see Flicker standing at the far edge of his section, eyes wide with both excitement and shock. Excitement that, for a moment, he'd been a tribute, and shock when he realized his dream would be short lived.

"I volunteer," said Platinum, who was now pushed up to the very front of his section, leaving little room between himself and the stage. Moria helped him up the stairs and brought him to stand by Bliss. As Moria asked his name, the crowd froze momentarily.

"My my, Mayor Tylon. What an honor this must be for the District. There you have tributes for District One. Bliss Lumenis and Platinum Tylon! Happy Hunger Games, and my the odds be _ever_ in your favor." The ceremony concluded and Moria led Bliss and Platinum off stage, back into the Justice Building.

The Games had begun.

* * *

**Here you are. The Reaping for District One. The beginning is going to be formatted similarly to the last story, but with less tributes, I can give more featured time to each individual, instead of a single paragraph. I hope you enjoyed this Reaping.**

**I still need more tributes. Submit if you want. If there aren't any submission when it comes time to write that Reaping, I'll just put a filler tribute in :)**

**There is a poll on my profile. Vote for which short story should come first (this will probably happen in April when I get out of school.)**

**Please review. I love hearing what your guys think of the story, especially with the Reapings, as they are your first glimpses of the tributes.**

** - Sarah**


	3. The Reaping: District Two

**Quinna Moriarty, D2**

Quinna climbed out of the bathtub, drying herself off with a fresh towel, which was rare in this house. She quickly changed into her reaping outfit, which was a hand-me-down from her mother. Quinna hated that even when she was dressed her best, she was still wearing secondhand clothes. Many of the others at the Academy came from Higher Society families, the sons and daughters of Peacekeepers, Victors and Merchants. But not Quinna. Her parents both worked in the quarries, breaking their backs to bring home scraps of food. If it wasn't for Quinna's tesserae, she'd be in no shape to even _train_ at the Academy.

"You look wonderful, Quinn." said her mother as she came outside to put on her shoes. Quinna smiled and thanked her, but on the inside it was a lie. This dress wasn't beautiful. It was worn and frayed at the hems. Quinna had pulled what loose threads she could find before she'd left the bathroom.

As she slipped on her shoes, her brother came downstairs in his own Reaping outfit. It belonged to their father, who had been down at the quarries for the past two days, Despite her mother's constant insisting, Quinna had never seen the resemblance between her twin brother and herself. Callan was tall, dark haired like their father, and light skinned and freckled like their mother. Quinna had her mother's skin as well, but there was a distinct lack of freckles and color in her hair, which was near white in it's blue blonde hue. Not even her mother's hair was as light as Quinna's, which made her wonder sometimes where she'd gotten it from.

"You two get going. I have to meet your father at the shuttle stop from the Quarry and then we'll meet you at the Square." Her mother was just about to walk by when she turned and gave Quinna a quick kiss on the top of her head. "I'm so proud of you, sweetie."

Quinna hugged her mother goodbye for now. The real goodbye would come in a few hours, before she boarded the train for the Capitol. Then she and Callan set off for the Square.

Callan was quiet most of the walk there. Quinna knew why, too. He wasn't happy that she was going to the games. Her parents understood her want to train and compete, and even encouraged her, but Callan had never seen the appeal of the games. He seemed perfectly content to live a life of breaking rocks in exchange for bread. That life had never been for Quinna, though. Honestly, the thought of spending the rest of her life in that cycle made her want to die. So the Games were her only other option.

At the square, she hugged her brother and went to check in with the Peacekeepers. The one taking the blood for verification was her friend Jules' father. She'd been over their home, once, after an extra session of training. Jules, or any of her friends for that matter, had never seen Quinna's home. If they knew she came from the poorest part of the District, they might think differently of her. Her situation was only apparent through her clothes, but they were no where close to the degree of poverty her house portrayed.

"Quinna!" she heard from behind her as she walked to her place in the frontmost section. It was Colin, her district Partner, flagging her down through the crowd. Quinna froze, and stood there, shocked.

"You know how odd it will look to see the two people that are volunteering to be talking to each other right before the Reaping, right, Carlton?" She said as he reached her. The boy towered over her, and had one of the most menacing demeanors she'd ever seen, but he was one of her closest friends. He'd been a wreck last year, when his boyfriend Peter died in the Games, coming in second. Second! He'd come so close to coming home, and Colin had been so full of hope, but that Colin practically vanished when Elle had killed him. Only a few people still got glimpses of that old Colin, so full of life and spirit. Quinna was one of those lucky few.

"I just wanted to say good luck." He said, then added, jokingly, "You'll need it." Quinna laughed, although she knew the hidden meaning in his words. Colin would probably be the one to beat this year, and there was no double Victor allowance to save Quinna. Once the games began, she had to let go of their previous friendship and see him, in the end, as her competition, fighting for that one shot at life.

The block on the justice building struck one, signaling the start of the Reaping.

**Colin Carlton, D2**

Colin stood there in his spot, frozen. The memories had come flooding back with the chime of the clock. This time last year, he'd been standing here in the square, one section back, and holding Peter's hand. He could still feel Peter' s touch. Stong, sturdy, and alive. Warm and alive, a strong contrast to the last glimpse he'd gotten of his boyfriend.

They'd sent his body back to Two in a cardboard box, along with the other five losing tributes from the District. All crowded into one room, the families of these six had grieved, but none more-so than Colin. He stayed there that entire night with Peter, holding his hand and hoping that, by some miracle, he'd wake up. Wake up and kiss him and tell him that it had all been a horrible dream. But sadly, that dream was crushed when his parents, along with the other Mentors that had loved Peter like like family, arrived from the Capitol the next day. Colin left them their time to mourn, but as he left the room, he passed them by. Paxton, his friend from the Academy, the one who was supposed to come home with Peter as Victors, and _her_. The pathetic, evil Capitol girl who'd taken Peter's life. Colin had fought every urge to kill her right then and there.

Colin snapped back to the present as the Mayor concluded his annual speech, ending with a congratulations to last years Victors. The traitors took their place on stage beside the podium as the whole of the district, save those who had loved Peter, clapped and sheered for them.

"Let's look forward to a two-time winning streak." said Renaldo, as he pulled the first of the two names. He took his place at the microphone again, and called out the name of some girl. He heard a squeal come from one of the farthest groups. The girl must have been young. It didn't matter. He watched as Quinna shot her hand into the air. She volunteered herself, and ran to the stage, ignoring Renaldo's offer to help her up the steps. Colin remembered back to last year, when the last girl to be reaped was the one that was meant to die in the bloodbath. She had never been any real threat to the rest of the tributes from Two. And yet, here she was, standing on stage, her hands intertwined with Paxton's. The sight made Colin want to be sick.

"Please welcome our first tribute for District Two, Quinna Moriarty." said Renaldo, his hand on Quinna's back as he brought her off to the side. She was standing beside Paxton and Elle, and Colin loved that Quinna didn't look happy about it. Renaldo walked over to the boy's Reaping ball and dug out the next name. As he walked back, Colin prepared himself. He knew all eyes would be on him, especially because of Peter. And that was good. It would mean that people still remembered Peter.

"Our tribute for the boys is…Yuri Garfield!" Colin gave the boy named Yuri a moment of panic. Then, he shook his head in a bout of dramatic flair, and shot forward.

"I volunteer." He said. Colin didn't rush the stage like he'd seen so many Careers do. He needed to make an impression. And a slow walk to the stage would do just that. He kept his head low, eyes raised and locked with Renaldo's.

Colin was going to be a tribute that no other tribute would ever want to face.

* * *

**What did you guys think of this Reaping? How do you feel about Quinna and Colin? Are they going to be a threat in the Games? We got to see a little bit of Elle and Paxton here. We'll see more of them on the train ride to the Capitol. Next up is the district 3 Reaping. I am still missing the male tribute for that district, so if you want to submit something, submit for that slot, because I'm gonna start writing that chapter soon.****  
**

**If you haven't voted, please vote on the poll on my profile. There are a bunch of little short stories that I wanted to write based off of "The Fourth Quarter Quell", and the poll is to see which one you guys would want to see first.**

**Please review, they help. Especially in the beginning when you first meet the tributes.**

**I'll try to get the next Reaping to you guys tomorrow.**

**- Sarah.**


	4. The Reaping: District Three

**Danielle Humphreys, D3**

"Ow," cried Danielle. Her mother had pricked her with her needle, trying to finish the repairs on her reaping dress. She'd gone through a major growth spurt in the past year, and they'd forgotten to adjust this dress because it was always kept tucked away to avoid damage. Her mother had made it herself, and the fabric was far too expensive, for them anyways, to let it go to waste.

"Don't move, and it won't hurt," said her mother, as she finished threading the needle through the back of the dress. "There, all finished." Danielle bent down to hug her mother, a petite woman who barely reached five feet. Her father wasn't a tall man, either, which made Danielle wonder how she'd managed her lanky six foot two stature. It'd earned her plenty of mockery at school. No one else was this tall at the age of fifteen, save one or two of the boys in her class.

"Go on, Dani. I'm sure Maileen is waiting for you." Danielle waved goodbye to her father, who was sitting at his stool in the kitchen area, and headed for her friend's house down the street.

Maileen lived at the end of Danielle's road. They'd been best friends since they met almost ten years ago. They'd been in all of their classes together. When Danielle arrived, Mai was already out on the front steps, waiting for her.

"Took you long enough. C'mon. We can't be late." she said as Danielle walked up. It was a good walk to the Square from their little neighborhood.

"Have you had to take out more tesserae?" asked Daniella. Maileen had two younger sisters, and an older brother. Martin was eighteen, it was his last chance to take out tesserae for their family, and Milly and Morgan were both too young. THat meant that, after this year, it was all on Mai's shoulders. Danielle missed the burden of tesserae.

Two years ago, Danielle's sister had been Reaped. It seemed that, since the last rebellion, more siblings felt that duty to protect their younger brothers and sisters. Demi had been twelve, Danielle thirteen. What could she have done? She was too afraid of the games to save her sister. And in the end, she'd watched, horrified, as Demi was killed in the initial fight at the Cornucopia. The mentors had been there are her burial. Danielle wished they'd been able to save Demi when she couldn't.

The square was already packed when Danielle and Maileen got there. Check-in went quickly, just because they were some of the last to arrive. She had barely made it to her section, right in the heart of the crowd, when Charlotte exited the Justice building, waving to the less than enthusiastic crowd.

"Let's begin, shall we?" She said, smiling. She introduced Mayor Sierra, who didn't even bother to hide his disdain for her this year. No doubt the loss of his son in the Quell, and his newfound hatred for everything Capitol, was the reason he was stepping down at the end of the year. Danielle wouldn't be surprised if he was being forced from office. The President didn't want a district mayor who was wholeheartedly against the Capitol.

When the mayor finished with his speech, Charlotte came back to start the Reaping. As she approached the first of the Reaping balls, he crowd went silent. Danielle swore she could hear the wind whistling through the few trees that stood scattered on the outskirts of the square.

Charlotte drew a slip of paper and brought it with her back to the podium. "Our female tribute for District Three is - " She quickly opened the folded paper.

"Danielle Humphreys!" The crowd froze, and yet they still moved. All eyes were now on Danielle, who was having a hard time catching her breath. Was this her punishment? Punishment for not saving her sister in the first place? She drew breath only when a girl behind shoved her forward, pushing her from their section. The Peacekeepers took her by the hands an led her to the stage. Even in their hands, Danielle was shaking. This couldn't be happening.

**Luca Marsten, D3**

Luca watched as the girl was practically dragged down the aisle and forced up the stairs to Charlotte's waiting grasp. She sure didn't look fifteen, not with her height. It wouldn't help her when she got to the arena. But now that she was on stage, the remaining girls in the crowd seemed to relax. They slumped back into their usual stances. They released that one held breath. They reminded themselves that they were safe, and would get to go home to their families for another year. Best of all, Rose was among them.

Luca couldn't see her. Her small frame hid her in the throng of twelve-year-olds at the back of the crowd. She was safe. She'd survived her first reaping. Now Luca just had to get through this one, and he'd only have one left.

Charlotte introduced the girl named Danielle to the crowd, congratulating her. What was there to be congratulated about? _Hurray, good luck not dying. Have fun killing children. I'm sure you'll become a fine murderer_, thought Luca. What must be going through that girl's head right now? These were the same thoughts that had plagued Luca's mind at every Reaping since he had turned twelve. He couldn't even begin to imagine the horror, the feelings of helplessness. What was it like to be able to count your days, to know that this would be the last you saw of your home?

The crowd silenced again as Charlotte walked over to the other ball, the one filled with the names of the boys. Luca counted his total. Only six. He only had six. Six in a thousand or so. His family was lucky enough to not need tesserae, so Luca was spared those extra slips. Charlotte dug her hand deep into the ball and pulled a name from the bottom. She walked back to the podium, but as she went to open the name, everyone saw that there were two slips in her fingers.

"My my. Silly me," she laughed, and tossed one over her shoulder. Luca watched as the wind carried it across the stage. It landed by the mentors' feet. Who name was in that slip. Who life did Charlotte just so nonchalantly save? And whose life was she still holding in her hand?

"Our tribute, representing District Three for the boys, is…" She opened the paper. "Luca Marsten!"

_No. No no no. The other paper. Pick up the other paper!_ Luca screamed in his head. Charlotte had to go get that other paper, because he couldn't have been picked. He couldn't be a tribute! Those standing closest to him looked around warily, finding him in their group and pointing him out with their stares. Stares that were a mixture of shock and relief and apologies. Luca's feet moved of their own accord. Surely he himself couldn't be walking to his own death. But he was. And then Charlotte was pulling him up the stairs. And then he was standing next to the Danielle girl, who had a few inches on him. And then Charlotte was making her final remarks. Luca felt numb to what was going on around him. This had to be just some crazy nightmare. He felt a hand take his, and realized it was Danielle, trying to shake his hand. She shook back, and looked at the fear that was fully alive behind her eyes. Did his eyes reflect that same terror? They must. That was all he was feeling right now.

A hand on his back, most likely Charlotte's moved him forward, across the stage and out the back, straight into the Justice Building. He was here to say his final goodbyes. A Tribute's goodbyes.

* * *

**So? How do guys like Danielle and Luca? We have our first non-careers here, and the whole tone of the chapter is shifted. I miss being able to update everyday like this. Can't wait for April, when I can start updating everyday like last time.**

**I still need a few tributes left. The boys from 4, 9, and 12 are open, and so is the girl from 12. Please submit if you want to.**

**Please review. It lets me know how you guys feel about the characters. Also vote in the poll, if you haven't yet. Pretty please.**

**I'm gonna start working on the District Four Reapings soon, so the priority is on that D4 Male Tribute, otherwise, that slot will get a filler.**


	5. The Reaping: District Four

**Logan Irvene, D4**

"Don't leave without David." Called Morgana from inside. Logan stopped in his tracks. This day was already going to be bad. He didn't want to have to deal with his brother right now, on top of that. As if on cue, David came running out of the house, more out of fear of being late than anything else. Anyone eligible to be reaped had to be there thirty minutes early, so check-in wasn't a hassle. District Four was very strict on timing when it came t the Reaping.

Logan didn't live too far from the main square, so he couldn't really enjoy the walk. Soon, he'd be leaving, on that train to the Capitol to fight in their games. He used to want this, but not anymore.

Logan had been training since he was fourteen, when his older sister lost her boyfriend, Jamie, to the Games. She hadn't been the same since, and Logan had wanted to ensure that his family wouldn't lose anything else. He thought that the Academy would prepare him, in case he ever got Reaped. He never actually planned on volunteering. Jamie had volunteered, and he'd still lost.

But Logan had forgotten about one thing. No one was reaped in Four. Every tribute was a volunteer, and the Academy had chosen him as their tribute for this year. When he found out, he'd tried to back out right away, but then came the threats. The trainers reminded him of the shame that had befallen a Career from Two just last year, when she had backed out. They weren't going to allow Logan to follow in that girl's steps. They had threatened his family, and all of their lives. He couldn't let that happen, so he agreed to volunteer.

No one in his family knew of what was going to happen. They never even knew that Logan had trained at the Academy. He'd kept it secret all this time, mostly because Morgana would have killed him herself, before he could be shipped off to the Capitol. Maybe that would be better. Maybe she'd just kill him when she came to say goodbye, and that would be that. Logan reminded himself of how sick those thoughts were, and pushed them from his mind. He needed to focus on the Games. He had to make sure he won.

The square was near empty when he and David arrived. The small boy had suddenly stiffened at the sight of the reaping balls on stage. Logan had to push him forward to check in. The Peacekeeper pricked his hand, and scanned the blood, sending him off to his section, near the front.

As the crowd started to file in, Logan was able to make out the others from the Academy. Over with the girls, he found Waverly, his district partner for the girls. Logan thought about all of the other guys that wanted to volunteer for the games this year. Why couldn't the trainers just let one of them take his spot? Why did they have to do this to him?

Meena took to the stage, ready to begin the Reaping. Logan took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He needed to be prepared for this.

**Ariadne Bishop, D4**

Ariadne kept glancing over people's heads to find her sister in the crowd. She stood there, unmoving, in the front of the crowd with the other eighteen-year-olds. She'd worried about her sister constantly, ever since she found out about the baby, three months back. After today, they were going to go home and tell their parents. They were going to be happy. They were going to yell. Ariadne had joked that morning that Finn would need to go into hiding for the next six months.

But that was all tonight. First, they had to survive the Reaping. Ariadne found Finn in the crowd of boys across the aisle. His eyes were focused on Syreni as well, never moving. He'd be good for her sister when the baby came.

Ariadne watched and waited as Meena gave her annual little speech, followed by the Mayor reading the Treaty and the names of past Victors. She walked over to the first ball and pulled a name just as the Mayor finished his address. It was hot out today, and Ariadne figured Meena wanted nothing more than to escape the heat of District Four.

"Here we go! Ladies first," she called. Meena ripped open the little piece of paper. "Our first tribute is…Syreni Bishop. Where is Syreni?" Ariadne couldn't think. She didn't bother to think. All she knew was that Syreni was pregnant, and she wouldn't survive in the arena. Ariadne had to protect her family.

"I volunteer as tribute!" She screamed. Syreni whipped around and glared at her, her eyes filled with tears. Even Finn's gaze was broken as he looked at Ariadne, running forward to take her sister's place.

On stage, Meena brought her over to the podium.

"What's your name, dearie?" She asked. Before Ariadne could answer she saw her. A girl standing just outside of her section, glaring diggers at Ariadne, and in that moment, she felt stupid. _The Volunteer_, she thought. That was the Career that was about to take Syreni's spot. Ariadne hand't been thinking when rushed the stage. _Of course there would have been a volunteer. This was Four. _

"Your name, my dear?" Meena asked again. Ariadne came back to the present. To the mistake she had just made.

"Ariadne," she choked out. "Ariadne Bishop."

"Let's give a big hand to our first tribute, Miss Ariadne Bishop." A few people from the crowd applauded, probably mistaking Ariadne for the Career that was supposed to be on stage. Ariadne didn't even have time to process as Meena reaped the tribute for the boys. She just saw a large boy step from his group to take the tribute's place. He wasn't much taller than she was, only a few inches, but he had that Career about him. He looked at her, confused. Ariadne knew she wasn't the girl that was supposed to be standing here.

Meena wrapped up the Reaping, and led them both inside. Ariadne settles herself into her room within the Justice building,ready to say her goodbyes to her family.

* * *

**What did you guys think of the tributes from Four? Neither of them are the traditional tributes we see from this district. We have Logan, the Career who doesn't want to be a Career. And we have Ariadne, the accidental tribute, mistaken for a Career by the district. What will happen to Waverly, the girl who was supposed to be the tribute? And what about Logan's family? What will they say to him during the goodbyes. Morgana won't be happy.**

**Ariadne will have an emotional goodbye too, what with taking her pregnant sister's place. What will happen to Syreni? Will she tell their parents about Finn's baby? Hmmmm.**

**Okay, so, District Five is next. I'll try to have that ready for you guys for tomorrow. Almost halfway through the Reapings, woo ****hop!**

**Please review. I love reviews. Also, I'm gonna change the poll soon, so go vote on 'Which Career is your favorite so far'?**


	6. The Reaping: District Five

**Kyleigh Peters, D5**

Kyleigh didn't bother waiting for her parents to wake up. They didn't have to attend the Reaping. They were in that one group of exceptions. The only time a person was allowed to miss the Reaping was when they were seriously ill. And Kyleigh's mother was. Her dad was allowed to stay home to take care of her. But Kyleigh was fourteen, right in the center of the Reaping age range. She dressed herself in the same dress she'd worn since she was twelve. It used to belong to her mother, when she was a child. Deep blue, light in the arid weather, and beautiful. Kyleigh was going to be sad when it didn't fit her anymore.

She did her hair on her own, braiding it up on top of her head like her mother used to do for her. It never looked as good as when she had done it, but it still looked nice. When she finished, she headed off to the square.

Kyleigh kept thinking about the Reaaping. it never really escaped her thoughts. She wondered what must go through those tributes' minds when they heard their name. It must be horrible, terrifying. The idea of the Reaping kept her up at night. All last week, she'd had trouble sleeping. Her father even had to give her sleep syrup. It was bad. She sometimes wished that she could just go straight from fourteen to nineteen. so she could finally have that illusive peace of mind.

The line for check-in was long when Kyleigh arrived. The crowd on the other side was small at this point, but it would fill up fast, as everyone made it past the initial wall of peacekeepers. When she reached the front, they pricked her finger, same as every year, and scanned the blood left on the paper. As much as Kyleigh hated seeing the blood tree, it was the easiest part of the Reaping.

She found her spot in her section, right in the middle of the growing crowd, just as the Mayor, followed by the only Victor to come from Five since the rebellion, Max Sterling. Cornelius, the escort, followed behind them. He and the Mayor both walk to the podium and began the standard address from the Capitol. As the finished, Cornelius was given the go-ahead to begin, and he eagerly dug a name from the first Reaping ball.

"Our first tribute from District Five is…. Kyleigh Peters! Where is Kyleigh?" Kyleigh froze. She thought of her parents, still at home. Would they be able to get here in time? She saw the Peacekeepers, combing through her section to find her. She wasn't going to be that person that was dragged to the stage, kicking and screaming. She went with them, fighting the urge to cry, or scream.

**Ian Fray, D5**

Ian recognized the girl. She was in his year in school. He hadn't known her name until today though. _Oh well, it had to be someone_, he thought. It was a horrible thing to think, but it was true. Every year, two people would be thinking '_why me?_' and it made no difference. There was a reason Five wasn't recognized as much by the Capitol. Even before the rebellion, the district hardly ever produced a Victor.

Ian watched the girl as she walked onto the stage. Cornelius shook her hand, and congratulated her. If any District had a worse escort, Ian would love to see it. Cornelius was a fool.

Ian looked for Maggie, his sister, standing in the section behind his. She had been terrified of the Reaping since she turned twelve, and she was only thirteen, now. She still had five to go. Ian was the one that took out the tesserae, mostly because Maggie was so afraid of the games that she refused. She said she'd rather starve than go into the arena. Ian sometimes thought the same, until he felt hungry. He hated the gnawing feeling in his gut that woke him up in the night. So he took the grain and oil in exchange for more names. It was all he could do not to let his family go hungry.

"Let's see who will be joining miss Peters, shall we?" said Cornelius, plucking a name from the boy's reaping ball. Back at the podium, he unfolded the paper. "Our next tribute is… Ian Fray!"

_What? No! No! This can't happen!_ _Out of all the people here, why my name?_ Ian realized that he had just been thinking about this, and how it did no good to dwell on the fact. He was going to be forced into the arena. He was going to have to fight for his life. He was probably going to lose.

* * *

**Hey guys, what did you think of these tributes? I'm sorry it's such a short chapter. I wanted to get it done for you guys before I left for work today. So? Please review. There's also a new poll up on my profile. "Which career is your favorite?" Go vote please :)**


	7. The Reaping: District Six

**Sol Ignotis, D6**

"C'mon, we're going to be late," called Sol, looking over his shoulder for Ketty. She was rummaging around in their group locker, and finally pulled out a small, leather-bound book. Her sketchbook. The girl never went anywhere without it.

"Really? You know we can always come back _after_ the Reaping to get it, right?" Sol was a little annoyed. He hated being late, and the Reaping was a zero tolerance tardiness event. He just wanted to get it over with.

"Well, if I get picked, it would be my token. Plus, I'd need something to keep me entertained while I'm in the Capitol." She said nonchalantly, grinning as she passed him.

Sol wondered how she could be so calm and collected on a day like today. Sol was tired, overworked, and irritated. He and Ketty had just worked an overnight shift, repairing a fault Capitol Hovercraft that had come in, and his muscles ached horribly. And even though she'd done the same work he'd done, Ketty just stood there smiling, calm and bubbly as ever.

"How do you do it?" he asked her as they punched out for the day. She slid her badge into the pocket of her pants and just looked at him.

"Do what?"

"I don't know. Be you, I guess."

"Not sure, guess it really is just me," she laughed. Sol tucked his own badge away, which was when he realized how dirty his clothes were, covered in oil and singed from sparking machinery. It was too late to go home, so he'd just have to go to the Reaping like this.

The square was packed by the time he and Ketty arrived. Only one Peacekeeper remained at the check-in point, and he quickly got by. He gave Ketty a hug, careful not to get any more oil on her own clothes. Everyone could tell that they both worked in the factory just by their clothes.

"I'll see you after it's over." He said as she walked to her section. Sol took his own place, and stood waiting for Lorell to begin the Reaping. As the clock struck noon, she strode out onto the stage, in her usual yellow get-up.

"Welcome all! Let's begin, shall we?" She allowed Mayor Tonning to do his usual speech, and then proceeded over to the girl's Reaping ball. Sol tried finding Kara, his little sister, and he hoped that she'd be safe.

"Let's see who the lucky girl will be this year!" She exclaimed as she pulled a slip right off the top of the pile. Once back at the podium, she opened the paper, and read aloud.

"Our first tribute is Miss Elpie Chett!" She called.

**Elpie Chett, D6**

Elpie gasped. They couldn't have called her name. It couldn't be her. But as she saw the faces of everyone around her staring at _her_, she knew it was true. She'd been Reaped. She was about to cry, but quickly put on a mask, and headed for the stage.

She moved as slow as she possibly could, until she felt the hand of a Peacekeeper on her back. He moved her forward, much stronger than she was.

Lorell nearly pulled her up the stairs when she reached them, and she almost fell flat on her stomach. She was shaking, and as she looked out into the crowd, she silently prayed that someone would step forward, like that Eticari girl had done last year. But no one moved. No one was going to save her. She was all alone.

She tried to stay calm, freaking out now wouldn't do her any good, but time seemed to be at a standstill with images of past games rushing through her head. She remembered last year's Quell, when Six had been the first district eliminated, and how most of the tributes had died horrible, painful deaths. She remembered the 98th games, when the girl had been beheaded close to the end. And then there was the 95th games. Elpie had only been eight when she witnessed those. The boy had been blow off of his plate, dead instantly, when the career next to them had thrown her token at his plate. The girl died in the initial fight at the Cornucopia, beaten by a giant boy from 12. Elpie could help but imagine those things happening to her, and she wanted to cry.

She heard Lorell calling out a boy's name. Sol Ignotis. She didn't recognize it. At least it wasn't her brother. Only Rivan, of all four of her brothers, was still eligible for the Reaping. She couldn't bear the thought of having him go with her. As nice as it would be to be able to stay with her brother, she one what there could only be one victor, and that she or Rivan would have surely died.

The boy stepped forward from the closest section. He was eighteen. And he was filthy. His clothes were singed and covered in oil. Elpie figured he was either poor, which was the case for nearly all of District Six, or that he had worked that morning. She could smell the smoke on his clothes as he joined her on stage, face hardened, eyes glazed over and staring in the distance, and figured it must have been the latter. He was a giant compared to her, although he looked slim. Could Elpie find an ally in this boy?

"Let's give a round of applause for our tributes from District Six! Sol Ignotis and Elpie Chett. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor. Elpie turned in placed and walked with the boy named Sol into the Hall of Justice. Would her family even come to say goodbye to her?

* * *

**Here we are, District Six. What did you guys think of Elpie and Sol? Do we have some contenders here? I'm sorry about the chapters being a bit short. I don't plan these out before I begin writing, and some just end up shorter than others. I'll try to lengthen them a bit. We have District Seven next, and for those who read the prequel to this story, you'll probably recognize the tribute boy based on his name. Remember the Beta family?**

**I'm gonna put a list on my profile of the short story ideas I'm working on. If you like a specific one, or have an idea for something else you'd like to see me do, PM me. I'm gonna keep this account strictly Hunger Games stories.**

**Remember to vote in the polls. Your input on the tributes via the polls helps me see who the favorites are among you guys and where I can improve on the writing.**

**I'm gonna change things up on this story. I'm not going to include a sponsoring system, just because it got really hectic in the last story. I had it planned out who was going to win and who would die when, and people were requesting sponsor gifts that made it hard to write with. So instead, I'm just gonna send gifts as I see fit in accordance with the story.**

**Please Review. Let me know what you think.**

**I have the District Seven Reaping written. I might post that later today, or tomorrow.**

** - Sarah :)**


	8. The Reaping: District Seven

**Olivia Barton, D7**

Olivia twirled in her new dress. She decided to wear it to the Reaping, but it had an even better purpose coming in a few months time. It was a gift from her parents. They'd somehow manned to put aside money since she was ten, and they bought her this dress when se showed them the ring. It was a soft white fabric, doubled layered and sheer on the sleeves.

"Vincent will love it," said her mom, standing in the doorway. "I'm sure your father will, too."

"Sometimes I wonder if dad approves of Vincent just because he's a merchant's son…" joked Olivia. She knew her father loved Vince like his own son, but he sometimes made little jokes about Oivia 'picking a good one' based on the fact that Vince's family owned the medicine shop.

Vincent had become part of the family already, so it didn't rely surprise anyone when he had proposed to her. They could actually get married for another month, which was when Olivia turned nineteen. The wedding was planned for the fall, because she loved the colors on the trees.

"Are you ready to go, Liv?" asked Greg, her younger brother. She nodded, and they headed out. Her father was already there, as a member of the cleaning team that tidied up the square the night before. Her mother would be there shortly.

"Are you nervous?" she asked Greg. He'd always put on a brave face during the reaping, but Olivia had always been able to see that fear in his eyes. He was seventeen, and both of them had taken out tesserae in the past, when they'd needed the food. Sometimes it was too cold to work. Sometimes somebody got sick. Olivia liked being able to help.

" 'Course I'm nervous. Everyone is, aren't they? What about you. Only one Reaping left. And then the wedding."

"And then the wedding." Olivia repeated, smiling. Despite today being what it was, she couldn't help but feel happy.

As they got to town, they stopped by the pharmacy to pick up Vincent. He was nineteen, safe from the reaping, but he still wanted to be there for Olivia. He seemed more nervous than anyone else right now. Olivia could feel his hand shaking in hers.

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

"I'm fine, just a bit chilly out." But it wasn't chilly. The air was the perfect temperature and the sun was out. She knew Vince was nervous for her.

"I'm going to be alright," she said to him, squeezing his hand so it couldn't shake. "You haven't even noticed my dress." They both laughed at that. She took her arm above her head, forcing her to twirl for him.

"It's lovely. And white? Am I not supposed to see this dress?"

"I don't care about silly superstitions. It's not bad luck. I have the best luck in the world right now." She leaned in to kiss him, ignoring the fake gagging noises that Greg was making behind them. The sounds actually made Vince laugh.

"Someday. Someday kid, you'll be acting just as ridiculous as I am. Trust me."

"Yeah yeah yeah, but for right now, Harley, I'd rather just enjoy the sound of you two not sucking face." he laughed. Olivia gave him a playful glare, and then she looked ahead to see the Square. It was nearly full. Vince kissed her one more time, and then pulled her into a hug.

"I'll be waiting for you afterward." He said, and then whispered in her ear. "I love you, _Misses Olivia Harley_." Olivia blushed.

In the square, she waited for Barton to begin the reaping. Olivia wasn't a fan of sharing the same name as the escort. No one really liked Barton, but then again, when was an escort _ever_ loved by their district?Barton then proceeded to read the mayor's address, because everyone in Seven knew that the Mayor was very ill at the moment. When he finished, Olivia could see how bored he'd been. _Not so fun, is it? _ she silently taunted. The tiny man then walked over to the first Reaping ball, and plucked a name.

"Let's get started." He called out.

**Quentin Beta, D7**

Quentin couldn't stop staring at the fourteen and fifteen-year-old sections, where Rachel and Sarah should have been standing. This day brought back horrible memories. The Reaping last year had claimed Rachel, and even worse, he'd found out later that night that Sarah had been Reaped in Eight. For a week after that, he didn't talk to anyone, not even his friends. His dad was with the in the Capitol, but even _he_ never got the chance to say goodbye to Sarah. She had been thirteen. _Thirteen_! Too young to die.

He thought of the boy from Eight. The one loved by the Capitol, who had stabbed Sarah in the stomach and killed her. He remembered watching that boy die, and cheering for the tribute who had done it. He had scared his friends, two of whom were still not speaking with him anymore.

He thought of the Girl from Two who had killed Rachel with her arrows. She was still alive. Alive and well and and A Victor in Two. The thought of that girl being alive while Rachel lay in the ground sickened Quentin. He wanted her dead. Maybe he really_ was _a monster.

Quentin watched as Barton opened the slip, and he thought of Tiffany and Priscilla. Both of them were in the Reaping, along with Owen, himself, and Ulysses. Sometimes Quentin wished their family wasn't so large. So many kids to worry about when it came to the Reaping.

"Olivia Barton. Oh hey, Barton!" laughed Barton. No one in the crowd shared his enthusiasm. Quentin breathed a sigh of relief. At least it wasn't Tiff or Priscilla. Quentin saw the girl step forward from the oldest group, tears streaming down her face. There was a yelling sound, and everyone turned around to see two Peacekeepers restraining a boy standing out back. _Was he family? _ Quentin could relate to how he was feeling. He had that same experience, internally, last year when Rachel had been reaped. The anger. The desperation. The feeling of helplessness watching someone you love being handed over to the Capitol.

Barton took the girl and brought her over to the side of the podium, not even caring that she was in tears. Quentin saw a glint on her left hand. Was that a ring? She was engaged? Quentin wondered if that was her boyfriend, fighting the Peacekeepers out back. He'd be smart to stop fighting. The Peacekeepers might start using force.

Barton seemed to be entertained by what was going on with the boy, and Olivia. He took a minute before realizing the Reaping wasn't over yet.

"Yes. And now, for the boys. Gentlemen," he said, ushering to the ball. He dug his hand deep, shuffling the papers around, stirring the names, before he plucked one from the top. Quentin took a deep breath. Not just for him, but for Owen and Ulysses as well. He and his brothers needed to be safe.

The crowd was silent. You could hear a pin drop. Barton looked up at the crowd, and unfolded the slip of paper in his fingers.

"Our tribute for the boys is… My my my. We have another Beta." Quentin heard the crowd gasp, or maybe that was just him. He saw his father rise to his feet, and shout at Barton until being restrained by the Peacekeepers. Which of them had been reaped? Owen had his name in there the most…was it him? The crowd all stared, eyes divided between the three Beta boys in the crowd.

"Mister Quentin Beta. Where are you?" Quentin's heart sank. His breath caught in his throat. The eyes that had been watching his brothers were now all trained on him. He stepped forward, his head down. This couldn't be a coincidence. First the rare occurrence that two of his sisters had been Reaped, from separate districts, and then this? He wondered if the Capitol had something against his family.

Quentin knew one thing. He had better odds than his sisters did. He would be able to avenge them. Maybe this wasn't the worst thing in the world. Maybe this was just a blessing in disguise.

* * *

**Yeah! Finally got back to the length I was aiming for. What did you guys think of the tributes from District Seven. We have Olivia, the bride-to-be, ripped away from her Vincent, and we have Quentin, the tribute who is ready to avenge his fallen sisters. Did you guys like them?**

**Please Review. :) I know, I always add that. But I love seeing reviews. I'll put the list of the short-stories-in-the-making on my profile later today, when I have the time to just sit down and work. Until then, enjoy this Reaping :D**


	9. The Reaping: District Eight

**Juliana Wolf, D8**

Juliana held still as her mother finished hemming her dress. It was new, a gift from her mother now that her old Reaping dress didn't fit anymore. Victoria, her younger sister, would wear it someday, when she was in the Reaping. But that was six years away.

"Alright, you're all set." Juliana stepped down from the hemming pedestal. Sometimes it helped having a seamstress for a mother. Her clothes might not have been the best, but they were always well taken care of.

There was a knock on the door. It had to be Anderia. Juliana ran to the door and pulled it open. It wasn't Anderia. Better. It was Sethen. The boy swept her up into a tight hug, lifting the already tall girl off her feet before planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Hello, Sethen." called her mother from the other room. Juliana was almost immediately back on the floor, with Sethen blushing.

"Hello, Mr's. Wolf." He said through his teeth. Juliana saw her mother smile, and knew she was just giving Sethen a hard time. She took his hand and led the way out the door.

Anderia managed to catch up with them shortly after they left the house. She seemed out of breath, and Juliana figured she'd been running to catch them. She was a year younger than Juliana and Sethen, but she had her name in the reaping ball more times, probably, than both of them combined. Juliana felt bad for her. She was the main source of food for her family, and she had to take out multiple tesserae each year to do it. Juliana had only ever needed it a few times.

As they reached the square, Juliana hugged Anderia and Sethen goodbye, and wished them both good luck. She checked in with the Peacekeepers, who then ushered her to her section. She looked around nervously. Who in this crowd would be going to the arena? Juliana couldn't help but feel worried, already, for the two poor kids that would have to stare death in the face like that.

She waited anxiously for Pomeline to take the stage. Juliana looked back, wondering if her mother was already here, one hand holding each of her siblings. She couldn't see them.

As the lat few of the kids filed past the Peacekeepers and into their spots, Juliana heard the clock chime, and the doors of the Justice building opened. The Mayor, followed by the Head Peacekeeper, and Pomeline, all entered the square The crowd fell silent, and Juliana swore she could see the color drain from the faces of those around her. Even this little inkling of terror pained her. She hated this.

**Tobias Bailey, D8**

Tobias gulped. He knew he shouldn't be nervous, but he couldn't help it. He knew that his name was only in that ball seven times. Seven times in a thousand. That was less than a one percent chance of being called. But he couldn't help feel like this. His family had raised him and his brothers with the idea that the odds _were_ in their favor, that with their name in the ball so few times, there was no way they would get Reaped. And Tobias' older brothers had survived the Reaping. His parents' words had held true. But Tobias knew that they were just words. Nothing could _really_ protect him from this. Whatever happens, happens. _That_ was what he lived by, instead. If he was called, he was called, and there was nothing to do about it but make sure he doesn't die.

Tobias half-watched as Pomeline pulled the first slip, from the girl's Reaping ball. One slip, just one, and it decides the rest of someone's life. How easily it was for a future to e ripped away, the possibility of a wonderful life, a home, a family. Even in these conditions, that was still a possibility. At least, that's how Tobias saw it. Any other way of thinking just seemed too depressing for him.

"Juliana Wolf!" called Pomeline. There was a loud sigh that came from the right side of the crowd, from all of the girls who were now safe. But one girl stepped forward. Juliana Wolf. She wasn't shaking, but she looked scared. Tobias kept his eyes on her as she walked to the stage, wondering how long she'd make it in the arena. Could she win? Maybe. There was always that possibility. But Eight was the ultimate underdog District. Since the Rebellion, there had't been a single Victor. The mentor, Isabelle, was only the mentor because her mother had been a Victor, and she knew bette than anyone in the district how a victor would behave. Tobias spotted her on stage, sitting in the back in her usual black dress. He'd found out a while ago that Isabelle wore black on Reaping day because it truly was a day of loss. Everyone respected her for it, except maybe the Capitol.

The girl was now on stage, and Pomeline was introducing her to the crowd, and more importantly, the cameras. Tobias saw that as she acknowledged the existence of the cameras, the girl straightened her back, as if trying to look stronger. Pomeline ignored her after that moment, and continued on to the next reaping ball.

"Time for the boys!" She called, pulling a name right tom the top of the pile. She scurried back to the podium, and the crowd fell silent once again. Tobias looked around, spotting his family on the side of the square. His brothers were watching Pomeline, his parents watching him. He knew they were nervous, too.

He saw his mother's reaction before the name registered. Her eyes widened. Her mouth fell open. His brother quickly grabbed her, because her knees had seemed to buckle. That could only have meant one thing.

"Tobias? Where are you, Mister Bailey?" called Pomeline.

_Whatever happens, happens_, Tobias told himself, as he stepped froward from the crowd.

* * *

**What do you guys think about the tributes from Eight? We have Juliana, the kind, caring girl who just wants a simple happy life. And we have Tobias, the quiet, wall-flower type who is very opinionated and very observant. Will he speak, though?**

**I found these to be interesting tribute to write for, the main issue was just lack of time to write. Sorry about taking so long between D7 and D8 Reapings. Loads of schoolwork and a bout of writer's block hindered me. If anything, there will always be an update on Sunday, because I like to read reviews and PMs during my breaks at work, hahaha.**

**Speaking of which, please Review. :) I'll try to get the next update to you guys soon. If you haven't voted in the poll, go vote for your favorite Career.**

** - Sarah.**


	10. The Reaping: District Nine

**Mikal Nain, D9**

Mikal scrubbed, rubbing his hands raw on the washboard sitting in the bucket. His mother had forgotten to wash the clothes yesterday, like she'd promised she'd do. Now Mikal had to rush. He and Halley had to wear their best clothes today, for the Reaping, and everything was dirty, covered in dried sweat from the extra work they'd all done in the fields these past two weeks. Halley was still asleep, and Mikal wouldn't have let her clean the clothes, anyway. It killed the hands, even caused them to bleed at times, and Mikal hated seeing his little sister in pain.

He worked on her dress, first. If anyone should have clean clothes, it should be Halley. She deserved it, after being dragged to work with Mikal and their mother. She was only twelve, too young to be doing the work that they were doing. But they needed the money to avoid tesserae, and Mikal's mother decided Halley was fit to harvest grain all day under the burning sun.

"Mikal?" he heard Halley call from the doorway. "What are you doing?" He forced a smile onto his face, because who could truly be happy watching the person they love most go to their first Reaping. Lifting the nearly finished dress out of the bucket, he spun around.

"Just finishing. Gotta make sure you look nice today, Hal." He said, holding out the worn, but still nice, dress out for her. She took the wet fabric from him and hung it on the clothes line. She then turned and jumped into his arms.

"Thank you, Mikal." He heard it in her voice. She wasn't just thanking him for the dress, but for being here for her today. No twelve-year-old should sound like a grown adult when they speak. It pained him a little.

"What happened?" She asked suddenly, and Mikal felt her pull his left arm forward. She was looking at the cut on his knuckles. He'd gotten it in the field, but scrubbing all morning was aggravating it.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Wy don't you go start breakfast while I finish these, okay?" Halley nodded, and ran back into the house. Mikal had worked an extra shift to buy some eggs and a good loaf of bread for breakfast today. Halley loved cooking, so Mikal would sometimes work extra to buy her actual supplies.

The girl came out a minute or so later, carrying a basket of eggs and the metal plate to cook them on. Mikal put down the clothes and helped start a fire for her to work over, before returning to his work. By the time he finished with his own shirt, he could smell the eggs. He put down the clothes and joined Halley by the fire.

"Will mom want some eggs?" She asked. Mikal looked up at the house, wondering if she was even awake yet.

"No. I got these for you and me. Our special breakfast. Now, when we finish, we gotta go change."

"But the dress - "

"I know it's still wet, but this was the best I could do. It'll be dry by the time the Reaping starts. We'll bring my blanket so you can keep warm on the walk there."

"Okay, Mikal. Do you want another egg?" She pulled another from the basket. Mikal shook his head.

"I'm all set. Why don't we save these for tomorrow. Finish your bread and go get changed. We've gotta go." Halley finished her food and brought the plates and the pan inside. Mikal took her dress off of the line, and handed it to her when she came back for it. His shirt was still soaked, but at least it was clean. He took off his night shirt right there in the yard, and pulled on the nicer grey shirt, shivering as the cold fabric touched his skin.

He waited for Halley out front, and when she came bounding through the door in her freshly cleaned Reaping dress, they left for the Square.

**Astrid Pontas, D9**

"Hey Halley!" called Astrid as she swept the girl up in her arms. Her dress felt cold. "Why are your clothes damp?" She asked.

"Didn't wake up early enough to give them time to dry." said Mikal. Astrid put Halley down and felt her friend's shirt, which was completely soaked.

"Clearly," she laughed. "Don't worry, the sun will dry them. C'mon, we're gonna be late." She took Halley by the hand, who was gripping her brother tightly with the other, and the made their way to the square.

The square was a good walk from their neighborhood, which was on the outskirts of the district, right by the massive grain fields that took months to harvest completely. Nine was a large district, with the entire population crammed into the center. The fields surrounded them for miles, stretching farther than Astrid liked to think. The were bussed from the outer neighborhoods into the fields, and that was all they saw all day. Grain. Grain and more grain. It was a flat district, centered in Panem, where there were no mountains or oceans. Astrid had never even seen a mountain or an ocean before. They had small lakes here, and that was all. She wanted at some point in her life to be able to see a mountain, to smell the ocean. Her father told her it smelled of salt. She didn't believe him. Water couldn't smell like salt. It smelled like water. Crisp and clean.

The square was packed when they arrived. Like she had said, the entire population was _crammed_ into this one small area. And the square in Nine was small, as well. She had to squeeze past people just to get to the Peacekeepers for check-in. She helped Halley, who was now showing the usual signs of First-Reaping-Fear, and kissed her on the forehead.

"You be strong, Hal. Be strong for your brother, okay. He's always been a big wuss as the Reapings, so you gotta be brave for him."

"I resent that," laughed Mikal. Astrid hugged her friend as they entered the roped off area where the kids waited. Mikal was sixteen, a group further from the stage than Astrid. She wished Halley could stand here with her, so she could hold the beautiful little girl close. She was much to sweet to be put through this. She and Mikal were family to her.

When the clock chimed out, Astrid looked up, preparing for the eyesore that was Graylia, but she wasn't the one that took the stage. It was a different woman. Smaller, and very bird-like in her bright green outfit.

"Hello, District Nine. May I introduce myself. I'm Kinsley. Let's get started, shall we?" _This one wastes no time_, thought Astrid. Graylia had been the escort for Nine for as long as she could remember, so she didn't really know what the process was when a district received a new escort. The bird-woman named Kinsley walked over to the girl's reaping ball. _She even walks like a bird_. Astrid wondered if Mikal noticed this about th woman, as well. Kinsley pulled a name from the ball and walked back to the podium. The usual hush fell over the crowd as she opened the folded paper, with the name of the unfortunate tribute written inside.

"Our first tribute. _My _first tribute, representing Distirct Nine, is… Miss Astrid Pontas!"

Astrid gasped. That…that was _her_ name. It couldn't be. It just couldn't. She stood there, frozen, until she felt the hands of Peacekeepers on her back. They pushed her forward, and she began walking. This couldn't be happening to her.

Kinsley took her by the hand and pulled her onto the stage. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe. This just couldn't be happening. But Kinsley patted her on the back, and continued with the reaping.

She pulled a name from the boys, and walked back to the center of the stage. In a clear voice, she called the name.

"Mikal Nain!"

"No!" said Astrid. Kinsley looked at her.

"Did you say something, my dear?" Astrid looked at her, and then to Mikal, who was walking towards the stage.

"No." She said, even more softly.

* * *

**Here we have the tributes of District Nine. Mikal Nain and Astrid Pontas. They're friends! The knew each other before the Reaping and now they're going into the arena together. What will become of them? **

**Please review! I love reviews :). I'll try to get the District 10 Reaping up soon.**

** - Sarah**


	11. The Reaping: District Ten

**Ellia King, D10**

"Ellia! I'm leaving. You had best be at the square early." called Ellia's father. She simply nodded, although her father was downstairs and there was no way he would see her response. Possibly he thought she had simply ignored him. That's what she usually did.

He always left early. As one of the highest ranked Peacekeepers in Ten, Ellia's father was on the Reaping crew. He worked security, even being the one who would drag the tributes to the stage when necessary. His loyalties were to the Capitol, and it made Ellia sick. Her father had grown up in the Capitol, and had been stationed in Ten just before she had been born. Ellia had grown up a citizen of Ten, while her parents had privileges of Capitolites. They didn't even seem to care that their daughter had no future. She'd grow up, leave home, and at best marry a farmhand. What life was that for the daughter of Capitol citizens.

Ellia's mother had died when she was eleven. If ever she'd been remotely close to her family, it would have been her mother. At least she'd felt she could talk to her, at times. Now, with just her father, Ellia had no one but her friends from the Peacekeeper neighborhood.

She tried not to think about it, and pulled out her dress for the Reaping. It was new, soft. A gift from her father. Instantly despising it, she tossed it aside and pulled out another dress. Less soft, more worn. A dress she'd made herself last year. _This_ was her. This would be the dress she'd wear.

She heard the clock chime at ten o'clock, signaling that the Reaping would begin soon. She got dressed, pulled her long hair back into a ponytail, and slipped on her shoes. The walk was short, and the roads decent, so she didn't have to wear heavy duty shoes. Just simple flats, more comfortable.

There was hardly anybody in the square by the time she arrived. Mostly just the Peacekeepers, who were still hanging Capitol banners and roping off tribute sections. She noticed her father helping with the roping. That meant he'd be the one to bring the tributes to the stage. _Great_, she thought_, he'll enjoy today_. She tried not to look at him, and moved into the short check-in line. She passed the point within a few seconds and was ushered forward to her section. Fifteen-year-olds were right in the center of the crowd. Dead center. Three groups ahead, and three behind. It just reminded Ellia that her time in the Reaping was only halfway over.

As others filed in, more Peacekeepers moved to help with check-in, her father being one of them. She kept her eyes ahead of her, until she felt a familiar bump to the shoulder.

"He's not too gentle, is he?" laughed Kira, one of Ellia's school friends. She held out her hand, and Ellia saw the excess blood on her finger. She must've been check-in by her father. His main job was efficiency, not being gentle.

"I swear, sometimes I wonder _how_ I'm his daughter." scoffed Ellia. Just as she finished speaking, Eunia came out through the double doors of the Justice building, followed by the mayor and Harry Likeston, the only Victor the district had. The only one of the trio that looked happy to be here was Eunia. She was just as messed up as Ellia's father.

"Welcome District Ten. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor. I feel this may be a good year for Ten. Shall we begin, then?" THe small woman scurried to the first reaping ball and quickly drew a name from the bottom. When she opened the slip back the podium, everyone paused. Breaths held. Bodies stiffened.

"Ellia King!" called Eunia. Ellia froze. She didn't know what to think. Maybe this wasn't really happening. Maybe she was just going crazy. She would prefer crazy at this point. Then she felt the hands on her shoulder. She recognized them

"Are you going to drag me to the stage? Hand me over to the Capitol, father?" She asked, not even turning to face him.

"I will if you do not move, Ellia." He voice was hard, cold. His words cut like the ice they were, and Ellia knew in that moment she had no family.

**Match Lars, D10**

Match looked on as the girl, the Peacekeepers daughter, was handed over to Eunia. Not many people knew she was his daughter, but Match was a very observant person. The worst part of the Reapings for him was not being able to do anything to help. The fear, the helplessness in the eyes of those who were reaped physically hurt him. He didn't know what he would do if that happened to any of his brothers. They were all younger, and two of the three of them were in the Reaping with him.

He looked up to see the girl crying, her eyes never leaving her father, who was back at his station in the back of the crowd. Match could only think of one good thing that came from the girl being chosen. It meant that Castle was safe. Safe for good. This was her final Reaping. His best friend could now rest easy knowing she was safe.

He was distracted. He hadn't noticed Eunia pull the boys' name from the ball, but he heard her back at the microphone.

"Let's see who our tribute will be for the boys, then." She ripped open the slip of paper. "Let's welcome to the stage, Mister Calvin Kyles!" Match froze. It wasn't his name. He was safe, but that boy was Castle younger brother. He was only thirteen, and small. Scrawny from years of being underfed. He'd never survive in the arena. Match was be surprised if he survived that first day. He couldn't let that happen to Castle, or to Calvin. It took all of his courage to say it.

"I volunteer," he shouted. Now the crowd _really_ froze. Ten never had volunteers. This was a rarity. He caught Castle's eye as he stepped from his section. She was crying, but he managed to make out the words _thank you_, as she mouthed to him. He had to stop his own tears right now. He was throwing everything away to protect the ones he loved. But he could make it. Either he'd make it or he'd die protecting a deserving winner. He could protect Ellia.

Eunia welcomed him to the stage, a giant smile across her face for managing to have a volunteer.

"What is your name, my boy," she said. Match just looked at her, and then back out to the crowd.

"It's Match."

"Match _what_" she whispered, not wanting the microphone to pick up on her question.

"Match Lars. My name is Match Lars."

"Let's give a big round of applause for our Volunteer, Match Lars." There were muffled claps from a few people in the crowd. Match's eyes moved to his brothers, Cinder and Trev, standing in their respective sections. Jasper and Match's parents were somewhere in the crowd, hidden in the sea of faces. He'd see them soon enough.

Match closed his eys.

* * *

**We have our tribute from District Ten. What did you think about them? Seems likes they might be good allies in the arena. What did you think about Ellia's relationship with her father, or lack thereof, I should say. And Match seems very protective. He wants to save everyone. And he's a Volunteer tribute?! Or first volunteer from the outlying districts.**

**So, please review. Once I get through all of the Reapings, I'm going to post a new poll to see who the favorite tributes are. Please review.**

** - Sarah**


	12. The Reaping: District Eleven

**Joetta McKay, D11**

Joetta woke up shaking, sweat beading up on her brow. She hated what Reaping day did who her. It turned her into a complete mess. She would have nightmares, and panic attacks that would cause her to miss a whole day's work. They would start about a week before the Reaping. She couldn't help but hat the way her body and mind betrayed her at these moments. She needed to work. Her family needed her.

Joetta climbed out of bed, which was one of three rickety, home-made bunks attached to the wall of her shared room. Koda and Lucy were still asleep. She'd let them sleep as long as possible. When she got to the kitchen, she saw her mother already preparing breakfast. They always tried to have a good breakfast on Reaping Day. It made the day a little less horrible.

"Go get dressed. I'll be done by the time you finish and then you can wake up the twins." Joetta looked over her shoulder at the two kids still asleep in the room. They were twelve now, eligible for the Reaping. Joetta wished they could just stay eleven forever, so that they could stay safe. It was bad enough being in the Reaping by herself, but now she had to worry about the two of them. Her mother caught her staring.

"It'll pass. We always get through it. You'll be fine, Jo." Joetta hugged her mom before going to change into her reaping clothes.

They couldn't afford new clothes. Joetta wore one of her mother's old dresses, which she figured belonged to her grandmother, too, at some point. It was old a faded, but well taken care of. She was only allowed to wear it this one day each year. Lucy would wear it when she was older, too. Koda would probably wear some of their father's old clothing. As she pulled on her shoes, she could smell the warm bread in the kitchen. Joetta went back to her room and gently woke her siblings.

"Koda, Lucy. Time for breakfast. You gotta get up." Koda groggily climbed out of bed right away. He'd always been the easier one to wake up. Lucy was usually the difficult one. But Joetta had her special weapon. Without warning, she began tickling the girl, who squealed and squirmed her way from the bunk.

"No fair, Jo!" she said, still giggling slightly.

"Get up when I ask, and I won't tickle, Lu." She retorted, nudging her sister toward the kitchen.

After breakfast, she helped them both into their reaping clothes. Joetta could tell that Koda was putting on a brave face, but Lucy was more like herself. Shaking, sweating. _Yup, just like me,_ thought Joetta, as she tied her sister's hair up with a blue ribbon.

The clock chimed out across the area, signaling for everyone to meet in the square. Joetta swallowed loudly, but forced herself to remain calm for the younger ones. She took Koda by the hand, while Lucy walked with their mother, and they set out for the Square.

Her mother was stopped at the spectator section, so Joetta took Lucy from there. She told them that check-in would only hurt a little, and both of them stood there and took it. It was only a quick zap to the finger. Joetta got them both settled in their sections, hugging Lucy tightly to assure her that everything was going to be okay, before going to her own section up front. It was only moments before Ogden arrived to begin the Reaping. After the mayor's speech, he eagerly went to the first ball and drew a name. Joetta looked back at Lucy, just hoping for her sister's safety.

**Jet Hope, D11**

"Our first tribute, for the 101st Hunger Games, is Joetta McKay." Jet's head popped up. He knew Jo, well, knew of her. She was i his year at school. They'd never been close friends, but they hung out with some of the same people. He mainly knew her through Tyra and Noel, two of his friends that occasionally had lunch with her at school. Still, it felt awful knowing that it was someone he knew that was going to the arena this year.

Jet turned to look for Tyra. She was safe another year, but when he found her in the crowd, he saw the tears on her face. She'd always been so kind, so heartbroken at the Reapings when two people were dragged away to the Capitol and essentially murdered.

"Jet. Jet!" Whispered Solomon, standing behind him. "Are you working the afternoon shift today? I don't wanna be the only one out in the fields."

"Yes, Sol," Jet nearly hissed through his teeth. "I'll be there. Now be quiet." Jet felt that the reapings were a time to remain silent, to sow respect for the two people chosen as tribute. Unfortunately, Solomon was one of the loudest people he knew. He watched Ogden congratulate the girl, and forcibly shake her hand. He then proceeded over to the boy's Reaping ball, and drew the name of the second tribute.

"And now, our second tribute for the 101st Hunger Games is…Mister Jet Hope! Where is Mister Hope?" Jet froze. Well, he moved, but he felt frozen. This couldn't be happening. He was needed here, in Eleven. His family needed the money that he brought in from his extra shifts in the fields and the orchards. He was more concerned about them than himself, what with his three younger sisters needing food. They couldn't work; they were all too young. River was the oldest, and she was only eight. How would his family make it. He knew the only way for if he won. He had to win, for them.

Ogden pulled him on stage when he was taking too long getting there. The man shoved him over to stand next to Joetta, and he reintroduced them to the crowd.

"Here you are, District Eleven. Your tributes for the 101st Hunger Games. Joetta McKay and Jet Hope. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor." With that, Jet was ushered to the doors of the Justice building, knowing he may never see his home again.

* * *

**Here are the tributes for District Eleven! Let me know what you thought of them. Only one more Reaping before we say our goodbyes to the the tributes. **

**I have a new poll on my profile. Vote on what you think a cool arena idea would be. If you have an idea that's not on the list, you can PM me, and if I like it, I'll add it to the poll and credit you.**

**I've started up on my side account. Sarahm012, with my stories that are not Hunger Games related. My first chapter of my first story is posted there. Merlin fandom. Merthur OTP. It's a modern day story where Merlin discovers the reincarnation of his lost love, King Arthur Pendragon. If that seems like something you'd be into, check it out :) It's called "A Fated Future."**

**Please review. I love hearing your thoughts on the tributes.**

** - Sarah**


	13. The Reaping: District Twelve

**Yola Avery, D12**

Yola picked her bag up out of the dirt. She, along with her friends Zander and Isa, had been in the meadow picking plants all morning, since before the sun was up. They wouldn't have time to sort through them _and _ get them to the Hob this morning, because of the reaping, so they decided to meet at Isa's home afterward to finish the work.

Yola slung the bag over her shoulder as she and Zander headed for their homes back in the Seam. Isa lived in town, as her parents were merchants that ran the general store. She had a longer walk, so Yola traded bags with her, because hers was the lightest.

"You think we'll get enough from this haul? These feel really light." Said Zander, weighing the bag in his hands.

"I'm not sure. We've picked almost all there is in the meadow. The early money comes from the woods, but there's no way I'm going in there."

"Why not? We could just dig under the fence, and then we'll have all of those plants at out fingertips."

"I don't want to die! The Peacekeepers might catch us, and even if they don't, you know as well as I do that there are wild animals out there. And doubt you could keep everything at bay just with that knife of yours." She laughed.

"You never know. Maybe I'll sneak out there later, just to make up for what we've missed in the meadow today."

"What we need to do is look for another source of money. We need to let everything grow back for a while."

"The only other thing I can think of would be to working in the mines, and you know how much fun that is," he said sarcastically, "We'd be safer in the woods."

Yola laughed, but probably shouldn't have. There had been a few recent accidents down in the mines. Nothing huge, but a few lives had been lost. Aside from the hunger, the mines were probably the most dangerous thing in the district. Besides, they were all too young to be assigned to the mines. Zander was the oldest, and he'd just barely turned fifteen. Yola and Isa were only fourteen, but Isa would never have to go to the mines, being from the merchant section of Twelve.

Walking back through the roads of the Seam, Yola saw two Peacekeepers standing at the end of their street.

"What's in the bags?" Asked one of them. Yola handed over her haul. What they were doing wasn't illegal, since they were staying within the district limits. The two of them sifted through both bags, spilling some of the plants on the ground.

"Alright. Get going. The Reaping begins in thirty minutes." They handed the bags back, but as Zander reached down to pick up what had been dropped, one of the Peacekeepers pushed him away.

"We said, get going," he barked at Zander. Yola helped him to his feet and they left.

"Why did you try that. You know they dropped those on purpose." She said as they reached her house.

"It's not fair. We worked hard for these. Doesn't matter, I guess. I'll come get you in fifteen minutes?" He asked, already walking backwards towards his house. Yola nodded and went inside. She tied her bag that left it on the floor of the kitchen for later. She quickly changed into her Reaping dress, but unfortunately didn't have time to wash the dirt from her skin. Zander walked in as she was tying her hair back.

"Looking good, except for the fact that you're filthy," he laughed. Yola shoved him, giggling. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's get this over with."

**Benjamin Dixon, D12**

Benjamin buttoned up his shirt, leaving the topmost few undone because of the heat. Why did the Reaping have to occur when summer was in full swing? It was so hot. Why couldn't they do this in the spring, or the fall, when the temperature was actually bearable?

Why did the Reaping have to be on his birthday?

Ben had always hated his birthday. It was supposed to be something special to look forward to, but instead, he got to attend the Reaping each and every time. And now he'd been a part of the reaping, for five years now. At least it was almost over, and he could possibly go back to trying to enjoy his birthday.

"We're going to have a special dinner tonight. Sixteen's a good number, Ben." Said his mother as she walked into the kitchen. Ben grabbed an apple off the counter, not very hungry for much else. He could see the square from his house, which was right above the town cloth store which his mother ran ever since his dad died ten years ago. People were starting to file in, but there was still a few minutes left before Benjamin would have to go down. He just sat in front of the window, and watched as people poured in from The Seam. Occasionally, someone would glance up and see him watching, but most just kept their heads down and shuffled along. It wasn't until the lines died down that Benjamin decided to leave the house.

Check-in was painless, save the needle to his finger, but it wasn't crowded. He quickly found is spot with the other sixteen year-old guys. He looked for his friend Harry, but he couldn't find him. That worried Ben. Harry was sick. No one knew what it was, but it was being attributed to some sort of gas from the mine shafts. But his not being here meant that he wasn't doing well at all. Ben would have to go find him after the reaping was over. Harry was from the Seam, and didn't have the money to even get medicine for pain. He probably didn't have long, anymore, and Ben wanted to say goodbye to his friend.

Elba walked out onto the stage just as the bell chimed ten o'clock. She was wearing a bright yellow dress that hurt the eyes and seemed to resemble a large bird. It was hard not to laugh at it. But without delay, she greeted the district and started the reaping. The woman pulled the first name from the girl's ball on her right, and read the name very clearly.

"Yola Avery!" She called, and everyone, as usual, turned to see who the unlucky person was. Ben's eyes found her only as she moved from the fourteen-year-old section of girls. She was a Seam kid. Ben wondered how long she would last in the arena. One of the tributes last year, a boy named Haden, had made it pretty far before he was killed by the tributes from Nine. Ben looked up on the stage, and saw Vick's reaction. He was surprisingly sober this year, but Ben wondered if that was because sobriety was being forced upon him by the Capitol. Elba took the shaking girl by the hand and dragged her to the center of the stage, where she introduced her for the cameras. The audience clapped, but only because they'd been told they must. Twelve wasn't given much leeway ever since the rebellion. When the applause died away, Elbe quickly walked over to the next reaping ball, and pulled the slip from the boy's side.

"Mister Harry Gerinall." She called. _Harry_, thought Ben. _Harry wasn't here because he was dying of some unknown sickness. They can't expect him to play tribute_. But just then, a Peacekeeper woman walked onstage and whispered something in Elba's ear.

"So sorry," she announced to the crowd. "My mistake. Let's try this again shall we?" There were whispers throughout the crowd. Not many people knew Harry, so they were all wondering what was going on right now. But Elba quickly drew a new name and walked back to the microphone.

"Okay. Our tribute for the boys is…Benjamin Dixon." For a moment, the name didn't register with Ben. He'd been watching the people gossip over his friend, and he hadn't noticed his name being called until the Peacekeepers were dragging him forward. He couldn't appear this way in front of the Capitol. Trying to calm himself, Ben took a deep breath and shook free of the Peacekeepers. He walked up onto the stage where Elba, who was a lot smaller than he'd thought, brought the microphone to her mouth once more.

"Here you are. Your tributes for District Twelve. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor."

* * *

**Here we are, the final Reaping. Next up we'll see the tributes as they say goodbye to their families. Do you want to see all of the goodbyes, or just one tribute from each district, so we can get through the goodbyes faster? **

**What did you think of these tributes? Yola, the young girl who seems to only have one option left to earn money for her family, and Benjamin, the merchant boy who was Reaped on his birthday. Will he ever get to say goodbye to his friend Harry?**

**Please review. Last reaping, woohoo! One step closer to the games.**

**I'm going to leave the arena poll up on my profile until the next chapter is posted. Please vote. The next poll will be to see who the favorite tributes are, but that will come with the first goodbye chapter.**

** - Sarah.**


	14. Saying Goodbye: District One

**Platinum Tylon, D1**

Platinum stared out of the window in his waiting room. He knew his brothers would be coming in first, because his father had business with the press. It was fine. Platinum understood his father's duties as mayor. He'd still have his time to come visit before his son got to leave for the Capitol.

He could see his brothers as they entered the Justice building a floor below himself. He turned and sat on the windowsill, and waited for them.

Glent came in first, followed by Leo and Drake. Leo was the only one that was younger than he was, but he wasn't in the Academy, so it was all on Platinum to bring the valor to his family's name. Glent wrapped an arm around his younger brother, smiling.

"Excited?" He asked. Platinum knew Glent and Drake were a little jealous. Both of them had trained for years for the games, and neither of them had made it to the Arena.

"Are you even being serious?" joked Platinum. "Of course, Glent. I'm proud to represent my district for the Capitol."

"A good answer." Platinum looked over to the doors as his father entered the room. "A good answer for a tribute. It shows obedience towards the Capitol _and_ pride for your district." Platinum hugged his father, whom he knew to be ecstatic about his being chosen as tribute. His mother entered behind him, closing the doors after her.

"I'll win for us, and the district. We'll take back the honor that Marony lost us." Platinum thought about Cassio, who had been One's last hope for victory last year. His sister, Kari, who was a Victor, hadn't been the same after his death, and she'd lost her reputation as a strong and confident representation of One. They needed a victory. And Platinum could give that to them.

"Make sure you stay safe," said Platinum's mother. Even though she had supported him throughout his years of training, he could see the tears forming in the back of her eyes. She wouldn't let them fall. She was too proud for that. They all were. Platinum wondered if she would steal away at all while he was gone, and just let herself cry. He hoped she wouldn't.

"I'll be just fine. The games will be over before you know it, and I'll be home and we can go to the Victor's Village where we belong. Trust me." The doors opened again as a peacekeeper came to usher his family from the room. Platinum wished that his father's position would have earned them extra time, but he knew that would never have been allowed. He hugged his parents and his brothers, and watched as they all left the room. Just before the door was able to close, he saw Star slip through.

"Hey," he said, smiling. His friend jumped into his arms, hugging him. She was smiling, too.

"You win this for us. You hear me? I refuse to be friends with a loser." She joked. Platinum sat down on the sofa in the room, and Star followed.

"Don't you worry. I'm going to win these games in record time. I'm the son of a Mayor. The sponsors will love me for sure." He knew his position in the district would help him a lot along the road. As their time wound down, Platinum encouraged Star to train harder than ever, so that she would have her chance in the next set of games.

"We'll live together in the Village. Neighbors with all of the other Victors. You'll see." The peacekeeper came in to take Star out. Platinum gave her one last hug before she left. He wasn't expecting any other visitors, so he just settled in and waited to be brought to the train station.

**Bliss Lumenis, D1**

"Don't worry Flick. I can take him." said Bliss. Her cousin was her first visitor. He'd told her about his worries for the games. He had been worried that the mayor's son would be too strong for her to beat. But Platinum Tylon was as cocky as he was strong, and Bliss knew how to handle herself.

"Just don't think he's your ally. He'd kill you in a heartbeat if it meant winning."

"And you don't think I would do the same to him, in the end. Would it have been better if you had been the one chosen, and we were faced with the choice of which of us would get to live? I'm glad it's Platinum, and not you. I won't feel guilty if I kill him. If it was you, I'd be heartbroken."

"We don't need to lose anyone else, got it. You stay safe out there." He pulled her close. Bliss would miss her cousin, but she was doing this for Shine. As the peacekeeper came in to take him away, Bliss caught a glimpse of her parents, waiting out in the hall.

Her father seemed pleased when he entered the room. He would be. He was the one that trained Bliss before signing her up for the Academy when she still too young even to go into the games. Her mother simply followed, no emotion to her face, as usual. Bliss knew to expect this from her parents.

"Happy now, father?" She asked. She had been working so hard, for years on end just to please him. Maybe now he would finally be happy.

"I'll be proud when you take home the crown, my dear. You'll win this for our district." His tone was harsh, as it had always been. He cupped her face in his hands. "You'll win this for our District." Bliss just nodded and accepted it. Her father never seemed to be please with anything. She felt pressure on her hand as her mother pressed something into her palm. Bliss pulled away from her father to see the small pendant now clutched in her fingers. It had a basic crest engraved into the metal.

"Your token," she said simply. Bliss hugged her mother and slid the pendant into her pocket.

"Listen here," said her father. "You know what the sponsors are looking for. You know how tributes think. You know what you have to do and who you have to be. You understand? You do whatever it takes. You _will_ win this for One. You understand me?"

"I understand," she said, keeping her eyes down. This wasn't how she had wanted things to go. The peacekeeper knocked on the door, signaling that their time was up. Bliss hugged her parents, and they left. She waited for Moria to come and collect her. After a minute of waiting, the escort appeared, with Platinum at her side. The peacekeepers followed them as they made their way to the car that would take them to the awaiting train. Bliss was leaving for the Capitol.

* * *

**I'm back guys! I'm back. School's out for summer break, so time to start writing again. Here's the Goodbyes for District One. How did you like it? Again, I apologize for taking so long to update. I'm going to try to get two or three chapters posted a week. We'll be at the games before you know it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**I still have the favorite tribute poll on my profile, if you want to vote, still. Actually, I think I'll reset the poll. After a week, whichever tribute is on top will get their portrait as the temporary cover for now. Go vote please. **

**Please review. It's been so long since I've been able to write that I feel a bit rusty. Does the writing style seem any different to you guys? I tried to keep the same style and voice.**


	15. Saying Goodbye: District Two

**Quinna Moriarty, D2**

Quinna waited for her family to show up. She'd looked for her parents during her time on stage, but she hadn't seen them. Callan was the first to enter her room. Quinna was ready to wrap her arms around him, to celebrate, but then she saw the look in his eyes. They were red; he'd clearly been crying.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Don't tell me you're crying over this. I'll be home in a month or so." She saw him sniffle, just standing there, and she gave him a gentle punch to the shoulder. "C'mon, Cal. I'll be just fine." She smiled.

"Dad's hurt." Quinna could feel the warmth daring from her face. She must've looked like a ghost in the moment.

"What?" She asked, suddenly too afraid to move.

"There was a rockslide in the quarry. They were rushed. They were rushed so that they would make it to the Square in time for the reaping. Someone was careless. Didn't keep watch on their rope, and a cable snapped. Two people are dead. Five are injured. They said-" Callan choked on a sob. "They said his left leg is too far crushed to be repaired, even by Capitol doctors. He's got what seems to be three broken ribs, and a punctured lung. They can't tell if there is any bleeding on the inside because we don't have the money for those tests. Dad might die, and you've gone off and become a _tribute_."

"Wait a second," Quinna said, "You're not blaming _me_, are you?"

"Of course I'm not blaming you, Quinn. But in a month's time, it might just be me and mom. Dad might die _tonight_! And you've volunteered to throw your life away for a chance at glory. What is glory if it comes with such high costs?"

Quinna was crying, now. "If I win… If I win, I can pay for dad to go to the Capitol. They can fix him up, good a new. They can give him a new leg and everything. I can still fix this, Cal, don't you see?"

"Do you really think he can even last that long?" There was a knock on the door, from the Peacekeeper, telling them to finish up. Quinna quickly grabbed her brother and held him as tightly as she could manage until he returned her hug.

"Try to keep hi alive, Cal. I'll win and I'll save him. I love you, baby brother."

"Only by four minutes." He said, giving his usual response to Quinna calling him her baby brother. She could hear the smile in his tone. The door opened as Callan's time ran out, and he left the room.

Quinna's mother showed up next. Quinna wasn't sure whether to be surprised or not by her appearance. She figured her mother might have been with her father right now. But then again, this was her final chance to say goodbye before the Games.

Her mother grabbed her, and pulled her into her arms. Quinna didn't try to stop herself crying at this point.

"Tell dad that I love him. Tell him that I love time and that he needs to hang on until I get back from the Capitol." Her mother didn't say anything, just hugged tighter.

"I'll win. I'll win and then we can afford to get dad to a Capitol doctor." Still no response from her mother. Just more hugging and crying. Quinna pulled away.

"Will you say something? Please?" She didn't like being reduced to begging. Her mother grabbed her and pulled her close again, letting her head fall on Quinna's shoulder.

"Just make sure you stay safe out there, Quinn. Stay safe for me." Her words were barely audible, just above a whisper. Quinna wrapped her arms around her and cradled her mother's head until the Peacekeeper came in to take her away.

**Colin Carlton, D2**

Colin waited for his mother to show up. He wasn't sure if he would see his father or not. The man was a drunk and less than functional on most occasions. He'd been out the previous night, gambling again, which meant he'd been drinking, too.

Sure enough, his father wasn't there to accompany his mother when she came to see him. Colin wrapped his arm around the tiny woman who always been his closest confidant.

"Almost there. I can feel it." He said to her.

"You can do this, Colin. I know you can. We all believe in you."

"I'm going to make sure this victory keeps Peter alive in everyone's memories for years to come. He'll never be forgotten."

"I love you, sweetie. Just make sure you play it smart in the arena. I will have everything ready for when you get home." She didn't say much else to him. They just sat there in silence until the knock on the door came. His mother got up, kissed him on the forehead, and left the room.

His next guests came as no surprise. Anastasia and Robert Cooper, Peter's parents. They had been his second family when Peter was alive, and they still were, now. Ana pulled him in.

"He would have been so proud of you, Colin. I just know it." She said, smiling. Colin could see just the slightest hint of tears in her eyes, but he knew she wouldn't let them fall.

"Come here, my boy," said Robert, who had been more of a dad to Colin than his _own_ father had been the past few years. Colin stood there as Robert sized him up. "You've grown, and you look like you could break the quarry rock with just your hands. Very impressive, son." Colin smiled, something that seemed to take a lot of effort from him these days. The days on end he'd spent training after hours had paid off.

"I'm just glad I'll have someone I can talk to while we're in the Capitol. Quinna's great and all, but she's the competition now. Friendship's over." Ana and Robert paused, and looked at each other, which worried Colin. "What is it?" he asked nervously.

"Colin." started Ana. "We're not going to the Capitol this year. Not as your mentors, anyway. You know the rules. It's always the most recent Victors that mentor the tributes. We're just there as spectators this year." Colin felt his heart sink.

"You mean…you mean that I'm going to be stuck with…with _them_! For two weeks. Just them and Quinna? You've got to be kidding. You're joking, right?"

"Calm down, Colin. We don't like it either. In fact Ana begged Renaldo to take us as mentors again, but rules are rules. You'll get through this." Robert placed a hand on Colin's shoulder, trying to calm him. He's be stuck in close quarters with Paxton and the Capitol girl for two weeks! He'd be lucky to even make it to the arena without being arrested for killing her.

"Just think about Peter. He would want you to win this. You can do this, Colin." said Ana. The knock came on the door, and the Coopers turned to leave. Ana quickly turned around, though, and placed something in his hand. "It was Peter's," she whispered to him, and then she left.

Colin looked down at the locket that was intertwined in his fingers. It _was_ Peter's locket, and he knew what was inside. He opened the small golden pendant to reveal the photo of them. He and Peter, together, happy, smiling. It had been one of there first dates. Colin wiped a tear from his eye and waited for Renaldo.

**Elle Lester, Victor**

"You mean to tell me we're the only Victors that are mentoring this year?" she asked. Renaldo nodded.

"Yes, Miss Lester. The rules state that the most recent Victors accompany the tributes, because they have the freshest memories and experiences of the arena. It's best for the tributes." With that, he left to go collect the tributes from their rooms and take them to the waiting car. Elle turned to Paxton.

"I don't like this. I don't. You've seen him. In his eyes I'm the monster that killed his boyfriend. He'll kill me." Paxton took her shaking hands in his own.

"I won't let that happen. I'm going to keep you safe, even if it means we don't mentor Colin. He can stay in his room, for all I care. I'll help him if he'll accept our help, but if not, I'll make sure he keeps his distance. Okay?" Elle nodded, placing her head against his chest.

"But you know he won't accept our help. Not after what we did."

"That would be a bad move on his part," said Paxton. "He''s going to need us to get to the sponsors."

* * *

**Okay! Getting back in the swing of things. The District Two goodbyes. And we got a look at our past Victors, too. Don't worry, there will be more of them to come. What did you think? Poor Quinna, with what happened to her father. How will Colin fare during the two weeks he's stuck with Elle and Paxton? hmmmm...**

**Please review. I love reviews. Also vote in the poll to get some tribute artwork. The poll will close when post the D4 goodbyes. So far, Colin is in the lead with three votes.**

**- Sarah**


	16. Waiting

**Paxton Luke, Victor**

Paxton sat and waited in the train. They were all settled in, just waiting on the tributes to arrive. Elle was taking this time to bring food to her room, in case she needed to retreat from Colin. Paxton figured that he would try to intimidate her. But Elle was a Victor. Which meant she was nearly Capitol protected. She was a celebrity to them, and Colin would lose everything if he harmed her. But with Peter gone, Paxton wasn't sure how much more Colin _had_ to lose.

He thought of their time at the Academy, when the three of them had been best friends. It still hurt him, sometimes, to think about how the games had changed all three of them. Paxton felt he'd found himself, shed the Career he had once been. Peter had become this vicious beast, and, near the end, Paxton couldn't even recognize the sweet person he had been before. Colin had been so full of life, so hopeful of his friends would come home Victors, with him to follow them. None of them were the same person they were a year ago. When they'd returned him from the Victory tour, just around the time the Academy would make their decision on the tributes, Paxton had gone to Colin's house. He wanted to beg him not to compete, to stay in the District where he was safe. He'd refused to see him, but when Paxton wouldn't leave, Colin stormed the doorway, knocking him from the porch and into the dirt. Paxton knew then that Colin was gone.

"You okay?" asked Elle, leaning over his shoulders. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm worried about the tributes. Neither of them is going to want to take advice from us, and that's going to get them killed." He watched as she walked around him and sat in the chair opposite his. She handed him one of the finger sandwiches from her plate.

"That's their own fault. Renaldo will be telling them how vital it is for them to take advice, and if they refuse, they'll soon realize that mistake. Without us, they have no hope of getting sponsors. I'll talk to them if they'll let me, but one move out of Colin and I'm gone. I don't even know what the girl will be like."

"I remember training with Quinna. She can be ferocious when she wants to be, but she is, or at least _was_, a sweetheart. She comes from the poorer part of the district, I found out, so she's actually fighting for her family, rather than glory. She'd done well to hide that while we were training."

"Sometimes I forget that you used to be one of them, that you trained and prepared for this. It's hard to have hope knowing there are tributes like you guys that already know what they're doing. That look forward to killing."

"And yet, you made it. Just because we trained doesn't make us any less stupid and arrogant. _That_ is what will end up getting them killed in the end." Paxton saw himself as separate from the Academy, now, which they didn't like. When he'd gone to visit, to thank his trainers on the advice of his mother, they had turned him away. He really was a traitor to them, now.

* * *

**How'd you guys like this first longer look at Paxton and Elle? Please review. I'm also going to be posting two more chapters. One to this story, and a NEW ONESHOT about Paxton's time in the Academy. Go check it out and review, please.**


	17. Saying Goodbye: District Three

**Luca Marsten, D3**

Luca couldn't stop the flow of tears. It wasn't like him to cry, but he felt no need in hiding it from anyone anymore. His first guests had been his parents. None of them had said much. They had just held each other and cried together until the peacekeepers came. His mother had fought back, tried to hold onto Luca's arm as they pulled her from the room. Now he was left here in his room, a large red mark forming on his arm from where his mother had held on.

His older brother and sister came in next. Vera rushed the sofa and sat next to him, tears streaming down her cheeks. Anson stood by her side, his hands on his younger brother's shoulders.

"You'll be okay. You'll be okay," Vera choked out between short, strained breaths. Her head was pressed into his shoulder. Luca didn't know what to do. There _was_ nothing to do. He just held her head.

"I'll try, Vera. Dammit I'll try." He said. And he meant it. There was no other option except to try. Try not to break. Try to keep a strong demeanor. Try not to die. That's all he could do from here on out. For some reason, the thought of that other name, the one on the other slip of paper, would not leave his head. If only she had dropped his name instead of the other one. If only she had picked up one slip in the first place. But then he would realize that he was wishing death on another person. Maybe he deserved this, if he was already stooping to thoughts like that. Maybe this was why his name was chosen, and not the other one.

"We'll find some way to send sponsor money. I promise." said Anson. Luca thanked his brother, before the knock came on the door. He hated that sound. His brother hugged him quickly, whereas his sister held on. Anson had to pull Vera to her feet, and she in turn pulled Luca to his. He pulled away from his sister, when all he wanted to do was stay with her. He said his final goodbyes to his siblings as they were brought to of the room.

After that, it was just Mai. His best friend rushed through the doors and near tackled him to the ground. She was in hysterics, but Luca let her have the moment.

"You can't go, Luca. Please. _Please_!" Luca sat himself up, and Mai slid off of his lap.

"There's no choice here, Mai. I can't just say no."

"Fight them. Fight them and maybe they'll give up and choose someone else?"

"They won't just choose someone else. They'll kill me, and _then_ they'll find a replacement. I don't _want_ to die, Mai. I only have the one option."

"Win," she said at a whisper, not looking at him. she was staring off into space. "You have to win, Luca. Please, for me."

"I'll try, Mai. I'm going to try."

**Danielle Humphreys, D3**

Danielle sat in her waiting room, too terrified to do anything. She'd been through this two years ago when Demi had been reaped. She remembered the terrified look in her eyes when they arrived to see her. Danielle wondered if she was wearing that same expression, now. She thought of her brother, who had been her first visitor. He couldn't stop crying. Just like when Demi left. He'd spend his entire time crying and trying to say that things would be alright. But after losing Demi, Danielle didn't have much hope that everything would work out. She was glad that her brother was old enough to avoid the reaping, otherwise she'd have thought that the Capitol was out to get her family and herself. _They've messed up,_ she could hear them saying, _let's Reap their children for the games._. Was that how it worked? Were the games a rigged event? Did the Capitol go in and set it up so certain children were the ones chosen, and those who volunteered were just an added bonus?

Her parents were her next visitors. They burst through the door, her mother quickly wrapping her up in arms.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry, my Danielle." she cried. Danielle was in tears again, too.

"It's not your fault mom. You have nothing to be sorry about. It was just really, _really_ bad luck. I'll be okay."

"We can't lose _you_, too, Danielle. Please come home."

"I'll try. I'm not Demi. I'm older. I'm stronger. I'll try my hardest."

"Please, Danielle," her father started. "Please please come back to us." She hadn't seen her father cry since Demi came back from the Capitol. She'd been one of the first that had been killed. They'd done their best to make her look presentable, but Danielle had still been able to see the stab wounds. That was the future she would have to look forward to. Nothing but violence. Violence everywhere she turned, with nothing safe to cling to. Not even her district partner. Danielle looked at the wall across the room, the wall that separated her room from the boy. Luca, his name was. Would he even want to ally with her. Only one of them had a chance to live. At least on of them would die. Maybe he'd see her as a threat and try to kill her himself. Danielle didn't want to think about that.

As the peacekeepers came to take her parents, Danielle heard Maileen and Martin out in the hallway. She could understand Maileen being here, they were best friends, but why had Martin come? That's when he came into the room, alone, without his sister. This was strange.

"Martin?" She said, still confused. He didn't say anything, just stared at her for a moment before rushing to her. He grabbed her face and pulled it to his lips. Danielle was too shocked to do anything. But this was…nice? He pulled away.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, exasperated. He smiled.

"Had to do that at least once. Who knew it would take until now for me to build up the courage to do it."

"Why? What?" She couldn't get the right words out. Martin moved forward, and she half-expected him to try to kiss her again. But instead, he just wrapped his arms around her. She felt a tear fall onto her neck, not knowing if it was his or one of her own.

"I'm going to miss you. But you'll come back. I know you will. I believe in you, Danielle. _I always have_." He said, as the Peacekeeper knocked on the door. She and Martin both turned around, and Danielle was surprised to see Charlotte standing with him.

"Come, my dear." She said eagerly. "We're running late and we need to board the train." Danielle looked at Martin quickly, who was still holding her. She hadn't been able to say goodbye to Maileen. She was right there, standing behind the Peacekeepers. There was a slamming sound, and she guessed it was Luca's door. She said goodbye to martin, still confused and a little annoyed that she missed her chance to say goodbye to Maileen.

Charlotte escorted her down the hall, where she picked up Luca, and they left the building for the waiting car to take them away.

* * *

**Woo! Two chapters at once! My internet failed today, so I had plenty of time to write. I'm also gonna post the first a few one-shots based around the prequel to this story. The first will look at the day Paxton was chosen to compete in the quell.**

**Please Review. Lemme know how you liked these tributes. I sometimes have a hard time writing for non-career tributes, because I have to write 18 different ways of expressing sadness.**

**One more chapter until the poll closes and the winner gets their artwork. Please vote for your favorite tributes :)**

** - Sarah**


	18. Saying Goodbye: District Four

**Logan Irvine, D4**

Logan was panicking. He'd been dreading this moment for a while. He could hear Morgana and the rest of his family out in the hallway. None of them sounded pleased, and why would they? All of his lies had finally come to the surface, and exposing them didn't do him only good. No,it only sealed his fate. He was going to the arena, expected to bring glory to his district. That's why he'd been chosen. The trainers had seen him as their best chance of winning. They'd rather have him go, unwillingly, than choose another tribute with less chance of surviving. But maybe this was a good thing. It meant that, out of all of the guys at the Academy, he had the best chance of winning. He _could _do this, if he tried.

Logan's sister stormed through the door, followed by the rest of his family. She didn't look sad, but rather furious, and of course there was still the shock on her face. She ran at him, arms swinging.

"How could you?" She screamed. "_How could you?_ After everything with Jamie, and you've gone and _volunteered_? What is wrong with you?" Logan had to hold her at bay to keep her from punching him. His parents stood back, his mother seemingly too sad to say anything. Logan didn't expect his dad to do anything. He never got in the middle of any sort of conflict. He always backed down and accepted what was handed to him.

Morgana stopped thrashing around in his arms, and collapsed, sobbing.

"Why, Logan?" she asked. "Why would you do this?" Logan sat down on the floor with her.

"I didn't plan on this. I didn't want to end up like Jamie. I wanted to be prepared. You remember that girl last year? The one who was reaped from Two? There was a girl that meant to volunteer, and she backed out. I was afraid. I was too afraid of that happening to me, so I wanted to be prepared."

"You've been with the Academy for a _year_, and you didn't tell us?" asked his mother, staying in place.

"I've…I've been with them for longer than that. The girl from last year just proved my point. That even here, we were never truly safe. But she won. She won and so can I, because I've had training. I can win this. The odds are better. There are less tributes to face."

"_Stop it!_" yelled Morgana. "Just, please, stop." She wrapped her arms around Logan. "We don't have much longer. I love you, Logan." His family moved towards him. David got on the floor with Logan and Morgana. His father placed a hand on his shoulder, and his mother wrapped herself around him.

"We love you, so so much, Logan. _Please_, stay safe." she said, now with tears rolling off of her face and onto Logan's shirt. This was what he had been dreading since being chosen by the Academy. He never wanted them to hurt like this.

**Ariadne Bishop, D4**

"What did you do, Ariadne?" asked her sister. Ariadne was crying, and she wanted nothing more than to hide away, to hide away from the Peacekeepers that would take her to her death. Syreni was gripping her wrists tightly, holding her in the awful present.

"I wasn't thinking. I needed to protect you. I needed to keep you safe." Ariadne couldn't even look at her right now.

"You need to stop protecting everyone. You're only sixteen. It's not your job to be protecting anyone but yourself."

"But, the baby. You needed me."

"_We live in District Four_! We live in a district where there are people who volunteer. Did you forget that? We always have people ready to swoop in and play hero. I'll say it. What you did today was stupid, Ariadne. I love you, but it was stupid." Ariadne didn't want any more of this.

"Just stop, okay. Stop, Syreni. Please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. But this is happening now. I'm going to come home. I'll win. I promise." The knock came at the door, signaling the end of Syreni's time.

"I love you, Ariadne," she said once more before she left the room. Ariadne tried not to cry while she waited for her parents. Her brothers wouldn't be coming. They weren't in a proper state to be leaving home, and they were some of the few who were allowed to remain home during the Reaping, with their mother left to take care of them. Ariadne suddenly wondered if her father would have had the time to get a hold of her mother.

Luckily, he had. Her parents burst into the room, and just the sight of them made her break down again. Her father wrapped her in a tight hug, also crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She cried. Her father didn't say anything, but rather just hugged her tighter. "Who's with Shawn and Chase?" she asked her mother."

"Finn came by to keep an eye on them." Ariadne loved Finn in that moment. He was doing what he could to make sure she at least got this, possibly her last chance to say goodbye to her mother. _He _was protecting _her._ And yet her parents still didn't know about the baby. Ariadne wasn't about to be the one to tell them. Not when she wouldn't be here, and leave Syreni and Finn to deal with whatever their reaction would be. She wouldn't do that to them. She spent the rest of her time telling her parents how much she loved them, little things that she did for her brothers that they enjoyed, and to take care of Syreni. The last part confused them a bit, but she figured they would find out soon enough.

* * *

**The final Career goodbyes, and unconventional ones at that. These aren't the average District Four tributes. What did you guys think about them? **

**Please Review :). And vote in the favorite tribute poll. I said that the voting would end when I posted this chapter, but since we're in a three way tie bewtween Colin, Sol and Ariadne, I'm going to go until midnight, my time (9hrs from now). Please go vote for you favorite, either to tip the scale in favor of one of the top contenders, or to push your favorite up to the top.**

**Also, I'm going to post a list of epithets with the next chapter. If there is something special about your character that will set them apart, let me know and I'll see if it works as an epithet. For those who don't know some examples of epithets are...**

**Katniss as "The Girl On Fire"**

**Peeta as "The Boy With the Bread"**

**Elle Lester as "The Capitol Girl".**

**Making these will help me write for the tributes, because it's going to help me give them an angle to play off of. I feel like without this angle, a tribute might fall flat. So, if you have ideas for epithets, either review or PM me.**

** - Sarah**


	19. Saying Goodbye: District Five

**Kyleigh Peters, D5**

Kyleigh paced through the room. She did that, sometimes, when she was nervous. She felt that she'd be pacing a lot in the weeks to come. Her friends, Mallory and Marcus, had already come to see her, and now she was just waiting on her family. Time was running out, and Kyleigh figured her father was trying to get her mother here to see her. It wouldn't be an easy thing to do, what with her illness. The square outside her window was nearly empty, save those few who stayed behind to clean up. Peacekeepers were removing the barriers and taking down the Capitol banners.

A knock on the door. Kyleigh turned around, more frightened than anything that it would be a Peacekeeper or Cornelius, coming to take her to the train. But no. A wide smile crossed her face as she saw her parents enter the room.

"Mom!" She exclaimed, wanting to jump into her arms. She knew she couldn't; her mother was too frail right now. But she watched as her father helped the woman to her feet, and her mother took Kyleigh, gently, in her arms. She was crying.

"I'm so sorry, my dear," she said softly. "My Kyleigh, I'm sorry." Kyleigh could feel her shaking, and helped her back into her seat, kneeling down beside her.

"I'll be okay, mom. I promise. I'm smart, I can do this. I'm not like Todd. I won't give up. I promise." She was in tears at this point. She remembered how losing Todd had hurt both of them, but especially her. With her condition, Kyleigh wasn't sure if she could handle another loss like Todd's. So she had to win, for her.

"Stay safe, for me, Kyleigh." said her father, taking her hands in his. "Don't ever change. We love you." The Peacekeeper came through the door, then. Their time was over. Kyleigh hugged her parents one last time.

"I love you both, so much."

**Ian Frey, D5**

Ian sat with his parents and his little sister. Maggie had always been pretty quiet. She hadn't said much since they arrived to se him. His father had, much to his surprise, as much of an emotional wreck as his mother. He would have suspected his father of being the one that tried to remain calm, to make it seem as if the world _wasn't_ falling apart.

His mother hadn't stopped gripping at his hands since she sat down. Her arms were shaking, and there were tears streaming down her face. It was hard for him to stay strong while she was like this. But he tried his hardest. If he broke down now, while he was still safe in his own district, what hope would his family have for him while he was fighting for his life in the Capitol? He wasn't big, or strong. He didn't have the stamina he knew some of the tributes would have. All he had was his brain and his control over himself. Ian wasn't expecting to make allies. Who would want to ally with him, other than the girl from his district? He'd be on his own to survive, and that would have to be enough.

Ian managed to maintain his composure throughout his family's entire visit, despite the tears from all of them. When the Peacekeeper finally arrived to tell them that their time was over, Maggie cried harder than he'd ever thought possible from a girl so small. She gripped tightly at his shirt, holding onto him as if he was physically being ripped away, which he was, just not yet. They each said their final goodbyes, and then Ian watched as the Peacekeeper led them from the room. He sat there, alone and waiting, trying harder than he ever had before not to lose it. If he broken down, he was sure if he would be able to regain himself.

* * *

**Hey guys, how'd you like this set of goodbyes? I'm gonna try to stop rambling at the bottom of each chapter, hahaha. I finished the character Epithets, and the list is below. If you think yours fits, lemme know. Also lemme know if you think your tribute would be known as something else?**

**Please Review. I'll post a new poll soon. The winner of the poll is Sol Ignotis. I'll start working on his cover photo, and let's see how he does in the games.**

**Here are the Character Epithets**

**Platinum Tylon: **"The Son of the Mayor"

**Bliss Lumenis: **"The Glory Seeker"

**Colin Carlton: **"The Boy Who Lost His Light"

**Quinna Moriarty: **"The Girl With The Secret"

**Luca Marsten: **"The Name On The Chosen Slip"

**Danielle Humphreys: **"The Second Daughter Taken"

**Logan Irvine: **"The Unwilling Career"

**Ariadne Bishop: **"The Accidental Tribute"

**Ian Frey: **"The Mind"

**Kyleigh Peters: **"The Loner"

**Sol Ignotis: **"The Hard Worker"

**Elpie Chett: **"The Dreamer"

**Quentin Beta: **"The Avenging Brother"

**Olivia Barton: **"The Bride-To-Be"

**Tobias Bailey: **"The Silent Realist"

**Juliana Wolff: **"The Maternal Tribute"

**Mikal Nain: **"The Caretaker"

**Astrid Pontas: **"The Girl Who's Hiding"

**Match Lars: **"The Loyal One"

**Ellia King: **"The Capitolite Orphan"

**Jet Hope: **"The Protector"

**Joetta McKay: **"The Girl in Fear"

**Benjamin Dixon: **"The Birthday Boy"

**Yola Avery: **"The Gatherer from the Seam"


	20. Saying Goodbye: District Six

**Elpie Chett, D6**

"Elpie?" Elpie turned to see Vikesh in the doorway, and from the sound of it, the rest of her family was behind him. Her brother rushed through the doorway, and nearly knocked her to the ground in his attempt to scoop her up. He was crying. Vikesh never cried. Mattim and Rivan followed him. Her other brothers, Novan and Turan, must have told to wait with her parents. Apparently, a tribute could only have a certain amount of guests at one time.

Elpie clung to Vikesh during their few minutes. Of all of her brothers, she was closest to him. He had always shared her dream of escaping Six and traveling across Panem, although with his job laboring away in the factories, Elpie could see his dreams fading away.

"I love you guys, so much," she said. Mattim leaned in to hug her, too. Rivan just wrapped his arms around her.

"We love you too, Elpie," said Mattim.

"Five of us. Five older brothers, and we're powerless to help you," said Vikesh. He put his head down. Elpie knew he meant about the Reaping. Did he really mean he would have volunteered if there had been some way to allow it? She wouldn't have let him. No, never. She'd rather go than see any one of her brothers lost to the arena.

At the end of their time, the Peacekeeper came in to take them away. Mattim and Vikesh each gave a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Rivan wished her good luck. Her next visitors were the rest of her family.

Things had never been great at home. Their family came from one of the poorer sections of Six, and with eight mouths to feed, tensions tended to rise. Even with all of them working, including Elpie on the weekends, someone always seemed angry over something, and it was usually her parents. But Elpie was surprised when her mother and father came in, faces clearly red from crying in the hall, with large smiles forced onto their faces. They were trying to be brave for her, not let her see how much they were hurting. This just seemed to make Elpie feel worse. Novan and Turan stood back for a moment, to give their parents some room. Her mother cradled Elpie's head to her shoulders, and her father wrapped both of them in a large hug.

"I'm so sorry Elpie." cried her mother.

"My little girl." Her father's words stung. Elpie realized now that they were losing their only daughter.

"I love you guys. I'll try. I'll try my hardest to win."

"Of course you ail," said her father. "We know you will."

"Boys," called her mother, motioning for her brothers, "Come say goodbye." Novan and Turan came and sat at the foot of the couch. Turan put his hands in Elpie's lap, and she took them gladly. His face was red, too. Even Novan, who was eleven years older than herself, looked as if he'd been crying. They'd never been too close, with such a huge age difference. But she _was_ still his little sister.

"We love you, Elpie." He said, his voice raspy. Had he been yelling at someone? Elpie hoped it was at a Peacekeeper and not fighting within the family already.

"I love you too." She bent down to hug her eldest brother, and then pulled Turan into the embrace.

Their time seemed to fly by. The Peacekeeper was at the door, calling her family away. She knew what it would require to see them again. She knew what she had to do.

**Sol Ignotis, D6**

Sol tried wiping the excess oil off oh his skin and clothes. It wasn't so much for his family, but for the escort, whom he knew would instantly judge him because of how filthy he was right now. There wasn't a mirror, so he had to use his reflection in the window. Sol wondered if the Peacekeepers would be mad that he was wiping his hands on the drapes? He guessed it wouldn't matter anyway. Either he'd come back a Victor, able to pay for a whole new room for the building, or he wouldn't come back at all.

His family had been his first visitors. Kara had jumped into his lap, even though she was far too old for that. Sol didn't care. He'd give her this little thing. She clung to him, cried into his chest. She seemed unable to get her words out between sobs. His mother had been crying, too. She pulled both of her children into a warm embrace, and squeezed so tight Sol couldn't breathe. He was trying so hard not to cry. What good would _that_ do? His just kept pacing, shaking his head.

They had told him how much they loved him, and his father had even tried to give him advice for when he was in the Capitol. Sol got his attitude from his father. He had told him to try, even though it would be hard, to put on a smile for the Capitol. Sol knew that's what would earn him sponsors, but he didn't want to appear to be a trained dog.

When the peacekeeper came to take them, Sol hoped they weren't the only visitors. He wasn't ready to leave. Luckily, Ketty was there for him like she always was. She was red in the face. She ran to him, jumping into him as she cried.

"It's okay, Ketty. I's okay."

"No it's not, Sol. This is the _Hunger Games_. A four percent chance of survival!"

"You saying you don't think I can do it?" He pulled her away. This wasn't what he had expected her to say.

"No. No. I'm just saying, it doesn't look too good for _anyone_. Please come home, Sol. We need you here." She didn't say anything else. She just clung to him and cried until the Peacekeepers came to take her. Before she left, she ran back to him, and gave him her sketchbook.

"For your token," she said. Sol felt a tear break through. Ketty never abandoned her sketchbook. He hugged her one last time.

"I expect that unharmed when you get back," she said as the door closed behind her.

* * *

**Sorry about Sol's section being so short. I wanted to get this chapter to you guys before I left for work.**

**What did you guys think of the chapter, and the tributes? I'll have Sol's cover art up soon, didn't have time to finish, yet.**

**Please review! :)**

** - Sarah**


	21. Saying Goodbye: District Seven

**Olivia Barton, D7**

Olivia sat and waited for her family to arrive. She kept staring in the mirror hanging next to the door, looking at the dress. In hindsight, she wished now that she hadn't worn it to the Reaping. It had cost her parents a good deal of money, and if she hadn't worn it, they could have sold it. It's not like she would have much use of it. She couldn't bear the thought of leaving Seven, of leaving Vincent. _Vincent_. What would he do? She would fight for him, of course, but what were her chances against trained killers?

Her parents were her first visitors. They rushed in, her father stopping to realize that she was wearing what was supposed to be her wedding dress. Olivia saw his face sink a little more, and it killed her inside.

"Mom," she choked out, reaching for her mother as she ran forward. She was swept up in the woman's arms.

"Olivia. Olivia, I'm so sorry." Olivia didn't bother trying to hold her tears in. Her mother's shirt would probably be soaked within minutes. She felt her father's hands on her shoulders, and she reached an arm out to hug him, as well. She didn't have words to say what she wanted to right now. All she could do was left them know that she was still alive, right there in the moment.

"I'm going to fight. Don't worry." She said, her head still pressed into her mother's shoulder. "I won't let them take me from you guys." The Peacekeeper came inside to take her parents. She could tell, because she felt both of them press closer, as if to try and hide her from the man in the doorway.

"I love you both, " she said. Her mother kissed her on the forehead, still crying.

"We love you, Olivia." said her father as they were ushered away.

Olivia didn't even have time to sit back down before her brother rushed to her side. Greg was crying. He never dried. Not once had Olivia ever seen her little brother cry. He wrapped his arms around around her, engulfing her in his tall, lanky frame. She put her hands to his back, stroking at his shirt.

"It will be okay, Greg." He looked her in the eyes.

"How in any way could this ever be okay, Liv?" he said sternly, wiping the water from his face. "The boy is a Victor's son! Beta! After last year, his father will do _whatever _it takes to save him." Olivia pushed Greg away.

"I really didn't need to hear that right now. Thanks, Greg." she said sarcastically, trying so hard not to get angry with him. He seemed to have realized what he had said, and looked away.

"I'm sorry. I want you to win, Liv. Please!" Olivia held her brother until the Peacekeepers came to take him away. All that was left was Vince.

She met him at the door, ready to jump into his arms the moment they opened. Vince took her in his arms and kissed her. She could taste the salt on his lips and knew he had been crying in the hall.

"Don't. Don't be brave for me," she said, sliding down and placing her head against his chest. This feeling was something she'd never forget, even in the arena. Vince would be the one to get her through.

"I've already talked to my parents. They're going to sponsor you. We'll help. I promise. We'll make sure you stay alive and come home. I'll take care of you, Olivia. Just make sure you win. Whatever it takes."

"Whatever it takes," she repeated, her voice muffled by his shirt. She knew what it would take.

Suddenly, Vince pulled away, to her surprise. He pulled something from his pocket, and Olivia knew immediately what it was. She slid her ring off of her finger and handed it to him, watching as he slid it onto the chain that he wore his own ring on. Vince lifted her mass of dark yellow hair and fastened their rings around her throat.

"Keep me with you," he said, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Don't forget about me. About us."

**Quentin Beta, D7**

Quentin wondered if the girl sitting on the other side of the wall would have many visitors. If not, she would have been waiting a while for him to finish. Quentin's sibling all came to see him in small groups; the peacekeepers wouldn't allow large numbers at once. They'd mostly talked about Rachel and Sarah. Quentin had promised them that he was different. He was strong, and he had the anger in him to win. He'd lost his sisters to the Capitol, and he wouldn't let his siblings lose a brother as well. His eldest brother, Alex, had brought him Rachel and Sarah's matching bracelets that had been their tokens. He'd kept them balled up in his hand until his sister Helena had the idea to weave them together into a single, larger bracelet. Quentin let her tie it around his wrist, proud to be wearing his little sisters' beads. This was a token he wanted all of Panem to see.

Some of his siblings had tried to lighten the mood. Jake, Kevin, Louis, and Matt had tried joking around to make Quentin feel a little better, but to no avail. Bethany had come in with the kids, Quentin's nieces and youngest siblings. He hugged each of them, and kissed baby Sarah and baby Rachel on the forehead before they had been ushered out by the Peacekeepers.

Last had been his parents. His mother had been a wreck, as he'd expected. Quentin tried his hardest to comfort her, but she just kept crying. His father was silent. He was here for Quentin's mother, too. They would have all the time to talk on the train later on.

"Please, Quentin." she had begged. "Please come home. I was with Sarah in Eight. I never got to say goodbye to my Rachel. Your father never got to see Sarah except for when she was on camera. I can't lose you too," she sobbed. Quentin had felt a few tears slip past his guard.

"I'm going to win this for Sarah and Rachel. Don't worry, mom." he'd said. She'd spent the next few minutes crying and hugging her son. Quentin occasionally glanced up at his father, standing back. He couldn't decide if he looked more enraged or hurt. It was probably a combination of the two. This whole thing couldn't just be some coincidence. Someone _had_ to have rigged the Reapings. But why _just one_ of them? There had been five of them in the Reaping this year. The Capitol had all the power to decide to reap another two Beta siblings. Why was Quentin chosen? Granted, he was glad his siblings were safe, but had _he_ done something that had caused this? Or his father?

As the peacekeeper came to take his parents from the room, his mother went into hysterics. She grasped Quentin tightly, so much so that it hurt, and wailed. Despite his father's intervention, the Peacekeeper had called in back-up to remove her. Quentin hugged his mother one last time before the door was closed in his face.

Barton had come to fetch him no more than a few minutes later. The girl, Olivia, was already with him, fidgeting with something at her neck. Quentin suspected it was her token. He couldn't see what it was with her hands in the way. He stood up and followed Barton as he led them out the back doors of the Justice building. There were people waiting there, probably to get a last glimpse of their tributes before they were shipped to the Capitol. Quentin got into the waiting car, which was pleasantly cool compared to the summer heat of Seven.

The ride to the station was short. It was usually empty, except when Capitol trains came to pick up the lumber quotas. Now, it was crowded. Well, crowded for Seven. People he assumed to be the cameramen from the Reaping swarmed the gates, trying to get the right shots of the tributes for airing later on that day. Quentin kept his head down, and actually had to forcibly move one of them out of the way so he could get to the train. The doors closed behind them, and it was finally quiet. He turned around as the train began to move, eager to see his home at least one last time.

* * *

**And...updated. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Here are my excuses...**

**1) I'm on the hunt for a second job.**

**2) I found an online version of Pokemon Crystal and it sapped my life away for the past week. The good news is, I'm now a Pokemon Master of Johto and Kanto!**

**hahaha, anyway, what did you think of the chapter? Which tribute from Seven do you like better? Who has a more interesting storyline? Who do you think will make it farther in the games? Who will the Capitol love more?**

**Please review :D Also, I've posted a new poll, go check it out please. And VOTE! :)**

** - Sarah**


	22. Saying Goodbye: District Eight

**Tobias Bailey, D8**

Tobias' head had never been so swarmed with thoughts before. He had no idea what to tell his family, in hopes of making them feel even marginally better. There really _was_ nothing to say that would work. Not this time. He knew there was no way out of this. Whatever happens happens. _That_ would be a difficult concept for his mother to accept.

She wasn't in the first group to visit him. His brothers were. Both older, Greg and Jay already survived their Reapings. The three of them had been working extra hours to afford to have a celebratory dinner that night, after Tobias had been safe. But that wasn't the case now. His family probably wouldn't even touch the food. What a waste.

His brothers moved toward him slowly. Tobias stood up. Jay reached out his arms, followed by Greg, and they wrapped their little brother in a hug.

"Bad luck, huh?" Joked Tobias, not knowing what else he _could_ say at the moment. Luckily, he heard Greg laugh.

"The worst. But other than that, you've always had great luck. You'll win, Toby. I know it."

"We both know it," said Jay. _Such twinly support_, Tobias thought. He and his brothers looked so similar that they were often mistake for triplets. Except Tobias was the odd one of the trio, the younger brother to the twins.

"I can do this. I know I can. No use in crying over anything. If I lose, hey, at least I won't be around to deal with it." As soon as he'd said it, he wished he could take that sentence back. It had been too much. The smiles vanished from his brother's faces, and Jay pulled him back in. Tobias kept quiet, and just stood there with his brothers.

"Love you, Toby." said Jay. Tobias hadn't been expecting that. He knew they loved him, and he loved them back, but they had never been the type to actually _say _it.

"Love you, too." he said, feeling the lump forming in his throat. He'd promised he wouldn't cry during these goodbyes. If it was the last time his family got to see him, he didn't want them to see him cry.

The Peacekeeper came in, and told his brothers to leave. They each gave him one last hug before exiting the room. Greg gave him a wave from the door.

His mother and father were next. All three of their sons resembled their father, and as he walked in, Tobias could see it. His mother wasn't as calm. She ran to her youngest son and wrapped her arms around his waist, pinning his hands to his sides.

"Tobias! Tobias! I…I'm…" She choked out between sobs. He remembered seeing her collapse in the square, his brothers bracing her. This would be hardest on her.

"It's okay. I'm here mom. I'm here." He said, pulling and arm free and placing it on her shoulder. Tobias' father put his arms around the both of them.

"You were supposed to be safe. You should have been safe. One in a thousand. One in a thousand." It seemed like his mother was saying this to herself, rather than to Tobias.

"I'm going to be alright, okay? Don't worry. I'll do what I can."

**Julianna Wolf, D8**

Julianna clung to Sethen. Three minutes wasn't enough for a proper goodbye, but maybe that's what the Capitol was going for. Her mother and her siblings had already come to say their goodbyes, but she bet they were still out there in the hallway, waiting.

Sethen had run to her and swept her up in his arms. She hadn't bothered trying to be brave for him. He would have seen right through it. He was always able to do that. But Julianna always felt safe in his arms, until now. Even now, when she was holding this boy as closely as she possibly could, it felt like he was being pulled away by some unseen force.

"Anderia won't be able to come," he said suddenly. Julianna pulled away.

"What?" She was taken aback. Anderia had been her best friend since childhood, and she wouldn't _be able to make it_?

"She had work right after the Reaping ended, and they wouldn't let her come here first. I ran into her in the square when everyone was leaving." Julianna saw him slip a hand into his pocket and pull out something small.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Anderia asked me to give it to you, as your token." Julianna saw that it was her friend's favorite charm bracelet. Anderia never took that thing off. Sethen helped clasp it around her wrist. "She said that she could be here for you through _this_." He lifted her wrist up , showing her each of the charms. Julianna had never been able to afford one for her friend, but she'd always planned on making a chrm someday. Hopefully she would still get the chance.

"I love it," she said, hugging Sethen. "Make sure you tell her that."

He laughed. "You can tell her yourself, when you get back home, alright?" Julianna hugged him again, knowing their time was almost up. When the Peacekeepers finally came to take him away, they literally had to pry the two of them apart. Julianna managed one last kiss on his cheek before he was pulled from the room.

She knew there wouldn't be any other visitors, so Julianna sat and waited for Pomeline to come collect her.

* * *

**Here you go, District Eight goodbyes. I finally finished the tribute portrait of Sol Ignotis of District 6. Which tribute should be featured next? There is a new poll on my profile please go vote.**

**Please review.**

** - Sarah**


	23. Saying Goodbye: District Nine

**Mikal Nain, D9**

Mikal didn't know how he was going to face Halley. He'd spent so long keeping them safe where their mother could not. He'd cared for her, worked extra hours to ensure she was able to eat every day. Now she was going to be alone. Yes, she'd have their mother, but that was basically the same as being on her own. Would they bring her to the community home? Would she starve? Would their mother get so angry one night that she hurt Halley.

Mikal needed to win this.

His first guest was his mother. Halley had probably refused to go in with her. When she looked up at him, she was teary-eyed. Mikal was surprised to see any form of emotion on her face. Despite that, he did not hug her when she outstretched her arms, but rather stepped away.

"Why now?" he asked. "Why do you care now?"

"You're my son," she said softly.

"No. I'm me. I don't have a mother. I have someone whose name is on the house I'm working to keep. I have someone who forces my twelve-year-old sister to work in the fields so that you can do less work and still get by. What will happen now that I'm leaving? Will you make Halley work herself to death in the fields? Or will you finally be a mother to that girl and find a way to get by that won't destroy her?" He was angry, but she deserved this. If this, his being sent to the Capitol, was what it took for Halley to have a real mother, then so be it.

"Mikal," she begged, "please come here." Her arms were still reaching towards him, fingers grasping at air. This time Mikal moved closer to her. He gripped her by the shoulders, allowing her to hold his arms while still keeping her at bay.

"You need to promise me something. You need to give me a sister to come home to. I am going to fight my hardest to win, but if and when I get home, Halley had better be there. Don't let me down anymore." He finished, letting his arms buckle. His mother moved in to hug her son.

"I promise." She cried. "I promise."

The door opened, Peacekeepers standing there ready to take Mikal's mother from the room. He waved goodbye, more for her sake than his own. With Astrid in the next room, he just had to wait for Halley.

The little girl was all tears when she burst through the door, and it broke Mikal's heart. He swept her up in his arms, spinning her around like he did when she was younger. He was glad that he was still able to do that, now that she was bigger. After the spin, he pulled her close.

"I love you, Halley. Never forget that." She didn't say anything, but rather nodded while her face was pressed into his shirt.

"Hey now," he said lightly, lifting her head with his hands. "You're going to get that dress all wet again. I wanted it dry by the end of the ceremony, remember." He forced a laugh, and he was glad how genuine it sounded. Halley smiled, but he could tell that that was forced, as well.

"It'll be dry soon," she said, though Mikal could tell she was lying by the way her voice went up at the end. He knew Halley, and she would break down later on after the train left for the Capitol. But he could be there for her now. Mikal pulled his sister close and held her until the Peacekeepers came to take her away.

**Astrid Pontas, D9**

Astrid waited for her brother to come see her. She knew there wouldn't be anyone else, since Mikal was in the other holding room. Astrid wished her parents could've been here to say goodbye one last time. The accident was four years ago, but she still missed them.

Raleigh rushed into the room, managing to keep a blank look on his face. Astrid remembered the first time she saw that mask. It was right after their parents had died, when he'd been forced to take over as Astrid's guardian. He'd been forced to grow up that day, at only seventeen. He hadn't been the same since that day.

Astrid gripped at Raleigh's shirt, as if trying to hold herself here in Nine.

"You'll be alright, Trid," he said. "You'll be okay. I know."

"They have Mikal, too. I don't know how I'm going to do this!" She cried. Raleigh lifted her face in his hands.

"There is no good way for this to end. I won't lie. But despite Mikal being your friend, I would rather have _you_ come home. Not him. You may hate me for this, but I would gladly sacrifice that boy to save you."

"I can't lose him, Raleigh. He was there for me when they died, just like you were. I just can lose him too."

"And I can't lose _you_. Please, Astrid. Promise me that you won't give up. Promise me that you will _fight_ for me, and come back home."

"I promise," she resigned. She knew Raleigh would keep arguing. She couldn't imagine a life without Mikal there. Astrid heard the knock at the door. She jumped into her brother's arms one last time.

"Love you, Raleigh," she said.

"Love you too, Trid."

* * *

**Here it is. The District Nine goodbyes. We're almost off to the Capitol! What did you think about these two tribute farewells? The two friends, going to the arena together.**

**If you want to submit a tribute to the next SYOT I'm doing, I'm opening up submissions now, because it's going to be a HUGE event. 130 tributes, and a new district too! It won't actually go into writing until after this story is finished, so don't worry. I just want to have all the tributes finalized ahead of time.**

**You can submit as many tributes as you like, because I'll be accepting only the ones that are both realistic and interesting to write for. The submission form is on my profile, alone with a list of tributes. Please submit through PM only. anything sent through reviews will be disregarded.**

**Also the poll is up on my profile, please go vote. And please review.**

** - Sarah.**


	24. Unfortunately, this is only an update

Hey guys. I'm sorry that there hasn't been an update in a while. Things have been hectic. I'm working two jobs for the next few weeks, and on top of that I am...

- Moving

- Doing two Scarf commissions

- Doing three Drawing Commissions

Also, I got some major inspiration for an original story idea the other day, so I gotta roll with that while it's still fresh. I swear to you, this story WILL NOT be tossed aside. I'm just gonna be a few weeks before I'll be updating again.

Thank you in advance for being so patient with me.

- Sarah.


End file.
